Digimon: The Year of Reckoning
by Slayer1
Summary: (*Complete*) This is a really good story. A new group of digidestined get pulled into the digiworld to stop Darkmon from destroying both the digital and real worlds. This story has many plots and subplots and you'll love it if you like stories with depth.
1. Enter The Digital World

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 1

"Enter the Digital World"

Narrated by Brandon

"FAITH!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs. She whipped her head towards me with a frightened look on her face. 

"Get away from the deep end! You know you can't swim very well!" 

"I'm sorry," she said as she swam back towards me, Nick, and JT.

Let me back up a little. My name's Brandon. I'm a normal 14-year old boy. I have brown hair, spiked with blond tips, striking green eyes, and am pretty tall for my age. 

Faith is my little sister. I treat her like a little kid considering she's 12, but since our dad died and our mom had to get a full-time job, I've had to look out for her. She's got jet-black hair and icy blue eyes.

Nick is my best friend in the whole world. We've been friends ever since we were in diapers. We're a lot alike, but he's got a bit more of a sense of humor, and a bit less of a brain. No offense to him.

JT is his little brother. Nick protects him the same way I do Faith even though their parents are alive and well. Sometimes I'm jealous of that. Anyway, JT is 11 and has dirty blond hair.

Back to the present. We were swimming in a lake that lays in the depths of our state forest. Today it was just the four of us. Oh, there was this other girl on the shore. She was beautiful. She had chocolate colored skin, dark, shiny, long, flowing hair, green eyes like mine, and the face of an angel. She was new to the neighborhood so I didn't know much about her. I didn't even know her name.

"Hey who's that girl?" I asked Nick.

"I don't know. Man, she's hot!"

"Why don't we go over and talk to her? Get to know her."

"Um...I can't…I have a slight problem, that is very evident in wet shorts." His gaze headed down and I understood. I had the same problem. What can I say? We're 14-year old boys staring at a hot girl in a pink, leather bikini. Like it's never happened to you.

"Can we go?" JT asked impatiently. 

"We just got here shrimp," Nick replied. "Why don't you go swim with your girlfriend?"

He was talking about Faith. Everyone knew JT liked her but he would never admit it.

"Fuck off."

"Watch your mouth jackass!" Nick yelled.

"Both of you, stop it," I said. "You're causing a scene."

"There's no one here except us." Then JT raised his voice a couple decibels before saying, "And that girl you guys have been checking out all day."

Nick and I blushed as she turned her head our way. Nick splashed JT who splashed back. We started a huge water war. 

Suddenly there was a slight rumble and we stopped our splashing. 

"What was that?" Faith asked.

The rumbling got louder and the lake started to ripple. From behind me I heard an ear-splitting scream. I whipped my head around to see a monstrous wave arise from the lake and slam down on top of the beautiful girl.

"NO!" I screamed as I tore through the water towards her.

"Brandon, you're gonna get killed!" Nick yelled trailing behind me.

"Stay back! Take Faith and JT back to the shore. Faith can't swim in these waves!"

He obeyed me but didn't look happy about leaving me alone. I continued on towards the girl. All I could see of her were thrashing arms waving above the surface of the water. Another wave toppled over her and I got hit by some of it too. 

Now I couldn't see her at all. She was completely under. I dove down through the murky water trying to locate her. Swimming forward I brushed against a lifeless mass. I knew it was her by the bright pink bathing suit.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, resisted the urge to just sit there with our bodies intertwined, and kicked my legs madly.

As soon as our heads emerged from the water I was pulled forward. The two of us continued being dragged around the lake in a circular motion getting closer and closer to the very center. It was a whirlpool!

I turned around and tried to swim against the current and back to the shore. Then two more lifeless bodies floated past me. I recognized them as Nick and JT. I wondered what happened to Faith.

"Brandon!"

My gaze went up and I saw her on a cliff that Nick and I used for diving.

"Faith…" I wave splashed over me. "…Get off of there!"

"I'm gonna save you!"

And with that she jumped off, barreling through the hair. And then she hit…

The blow knocked the air out of me. I lost my grip on the girl and she floated away. The world around me blurred. I slowly sunk down into the water.

And then everything blacked out…

…My eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Brandon! Brandon, wake up! Oh Brandon you're alive!"

I coughed up water and slowly sat up.

"Faith, what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Wherever we are, it's no where I've ever been before."

I looked around. She was right. This place was odd. We used to be in a secluded forest surrounded by pine trees. Now we were in more of a jungle, with strange looking palm trees.

"Where's Nick? And JT and that girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. They couldn't be too far from here."

"I know where they are," said a strange, impish voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"It was me, Hornmon."

A little bouncing head with a rather large horn came out from behind some shrubs.

"Whoa! You're a digimon!" I exclaimed recalling the stories about the digidestined that my grandmother had used as bedtime stories. "I didn't think you really existed. Does this mean we're in the digital world?"

"You got it. And we are very much real." He paused. "And very much in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Faith asked.

"The digital world is being threatened by a huge digimon named Darkmon. He just all of a sudden turned on all the other digimon. He appears to be just a shadow casting darkness over everything he comes in contact with. He wants to take over the digital world."

"Well, someone's got to destroy him. What about the old digidestined?" I offered.

"The old digidestined have been dead for years, and their digimon have aged and moved to Jamaica to retire."

I stifled a laugh. The poor little guy looked scared to death.

"Well, then we'll help you," I said and Faith nodded. "By the way, my name's Brandon and this is Faith."

"BRANDON! As in the Brandon! I've been looking all over for you!" he shrieked.

"Me, why?"

"You are one of the new digidestined. I'm your digimon partner."

He bounced up into my arms and nestled up to my chest.

"We're gonna have so much fun. We'll be an unstoppable force. Brandon and Hornmon! Watch out for us!"

"Calm down. So you're saying I'm a digidestined. Wait, that makes sense. In my grandmother's story she said that only digidestined kids could enter the digiworld."

"So where's my digimon?" Faith asked looking around.

"Well, there's supposed to be three more digidestined, so maybe you're one of them." Hornmon informed.

"Brandon! Faith!" 

It was Nick he ran towards us with JT and the beautiful girl in tow. Following them were three little digimon.

"I'm Sandmon, Nick's digimon."

He was basically just a moving pile of sand with eyes. Way creepy.

"I'm Tadpolemon, JT's digimon."

He looked like, well, a tadpole. Go figure.

"I'm Podmon, Mya's digimon."

Ah, so Mya was her name. Podmon had a muffled voice, but so would you if you were wrapped up in a cocoon with openings only for your eyes.

"Well if you guys are the four digidestined, then why am I here?"

"Grandma said that some kids could be digidestined but not have a digimon. Maybe that's you." I offered.

"I want a digimon!" she cried.

"I'll be your digimon," said a dark voice.

"Huh?" we all said.

"Oh no! It's Darkmon!" Sandmon shrieked crawling behind Nick.

"Of course after we have our fun…I'll have to kill you. But then again why wait?"

That's when we saw him. Just like Hornmon had said, he was basically a large shadow in the form of a cloaked man. But his eyes were showing. Blood red, beady, glowing eyes. They made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Maybe I'll just kill all of you for entering the world that belongs to me."

"This isn't your world!" Hornmon screamed.

"Oh, it will be. Dark Wave!"

A wave of blackness washed over me. I suddenly felt depressed, sullen. All of the worst memories were being played in my head. Being teased for having abnormally big feet. Seeing Faith in the hospital after she nearly drowned. My father's funeral.

I finally awoke from my stupor to see the others with terrified faces. Faith was even crying. But the attack didn't seem to affect the digimon. They charged forward.

"Bubble Blow!" they all yelled.

The bubbles passed right throw Darkmon as if he were only a hologram.

"We need more power!" they yelled.

As if to answer their plea, four beams of light shot towards me and the other digidestined. Mine yellow, Nick's blue, JT's green, and Mya's pink.

I looked down at my hand and saw a small device. I assumed it was a digivice.

"Let's help them out guys!" I yelled. "Go!"

We all aimed our digivices at our digimon. They were absorbed in the yellow, blue, green, and pink light.

"Hornmon digivolve to…Spikemon!"

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Tadpolemon digivolve to…Betamon!"

"Podmon digivolve to…Catermon!"

There they were, our rookie digimon. Spikemon looked like a miniature rhinoceros standing on its hind legs. Crustmon was a small crab. Betamon was a frog looking digimon. And Catermon was a caterpillar with a pink bow in its hair.

Will the digidestined be able to beat Darkmon now that their digimon have digivolved? Or will Darkmon finally get what he wants? 


	2. A Clearer Picture

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 2

"A Clearer Picture"

Narrated by Brandon

"Let's help them out guys!" I yelled. "Go!"

We all aimed our digivices at our digimon. They were absorbed in the yellow, blue, green, and pink light.

"Hornmon digivolve to…Spikemon!"

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Tadpolemon digivolve to…Betamon!"

"Podmon digivolve to…Catermon!"

"Whoa, they digivolved," JT said astonished.

"Be careful!" Mya shouted.

Catermon zoomed towards Darkmon. 

"Absorbing Thread!"

A long string of sticky thread shot from her mouth and wrapped around Darkmon's body. I guess he wasn't just a shadow after all. The thread began to glow a deep purple sucking his energy away. For about two seconds.

He barely flinched and the thread snapped falling to the ground.

Next up was Betamon. His attack was for close range, so he had to climb through several trees to get in target. 

"Beta Slugger!"

He leapt from the tree and tail whacked Darkmon in the back. Didn't even phase him.

"Crustmon, Spikemon, try to attack him together!" Nick and I yelled.

Crustmon scuttled towards the towering enemy with Spikemon following close behind. They lined up ready to attack.

"Aqua Jet!"

Crustmon shot a high-pressured jet of water from his claw that only succeeded in getting Darkmon soaked. Just like we wanted him.

"Spikemon, do it!" I yelled.

"Thunder Horn!"

Several forks of thunder erupted from his horn hitting Darkmon. Because he was wet, he was badly electrocuted. 

"You will all pay for what you've done!!" he boomed. "Shadow Beam!"

A dark beam shot from his chest. Pitch black with dark purple sparks shooting from it. It was coming straight for us.

"Brandon what are we gonna do?!" Faith screamed.

"How are we getting outta this one, o fearless leader?" Nick laughed.

I thought it over surveying the area. Only one way.

"Jump."

I grabbed Faith's arm and dragged her to the edge of a cliff. I looked back to see Nick, JT, Mya, and the digimon following. 

And together we all jumped. Plummeted down the hundred feet or so. And into a lake. Another freaking lake. But we survived and that was the important thing. 

I struggled to pull Faith up to shore. Once we were all on dry land we started shivering. Being wet, we were freezing.

"I wish I hadn't worn a stupid bathing suit," JT complained.

"Why don't you use your digivices? They carry a spare pair of clothes for each of you," Catermon said as if we should have known.

We all pushed a button on our digivices and were dressed in appropriate attire. I had on an orange T-shirt with khaki cargo pants. Nick had a blue sweatshirt with baggy jeans. JT had red shirt with a green plaid over-shirt and shorts. And Mya was looking mighty fine in her hot pink leather tube top and mini skirt.

Everyone was comfortably dressed. Everyone except Faith.

"I don't have a digivice, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I can help!" Catermon exclaimed.

She went to work spinning thread until finally she produced a shirt, shorts, and fuzzy slippers for Faith.

"Thank you."

"Nice choice of shoes," Nick snorted.

She flashed him an angry look and told Catermon they were perfect.

"What do we do now?" Mya asked.

"You should probably work on getting stronger," said a strange female voice. "Otherwise you won't stand a chance in the final battle."

We whipped around to see a middle-aged woman in scarlet robes.

"I'm Genevra, descendent of Gennai. And I am here to guide you on your journey."

"I remember Gennai from my grandmother's stories," I said.

"He was a wonderful man. But now is not the time to talk about the old digidestined. We must focus on the new digidestined, you."

We all nodded and she continued.

"You were brought here to destroy Darkmon, who I see you have already met. Darkmon is the toughest enemy the digiworld has seen since Apocalymon. It will take everything you've got to defeat him.

"He wants to take over the digital world, but his plan doesn't stop there. He wishes to enter the real world, your world, and destroy it. So there would be no chance of a new group of digidestined to interfere. He was too late. But that won't stop him from destroying the real world.

"For now though, the real world is safe. Darkmon hasn't figured out a way to enter it. He's perplexed at the fact that you kids got through the holy gate separating the two worlds that was erected by the original digidestined. The gate that kept digimon from entering the real world and humans from entering the digiworld. 

"So right now you must focus on strengthening your digimon as well as yourselves. I will return to you when I feel you need my help or advice. But until then, you're on your own. Good luck digidestined."

"Wait!" Faith yelled. "Why am I here? I don't have a digimon, so what is the reason for my being here?"

But it was too late. Genevra was gone. Faith dropped to her knees weeping. 

"It's okay sis, we'll figure out why you're here soon. I'm sure there's a digimon out there looking for you right now. Maybe you're like that girl Kari who's digimon got lost. We'll find it."

"Actually there were only four…" Spikemon started but stopped after a kick from Nick. "I mean, Brandon's probably right."

Will Faith ever find her digimon? Does she even have one to find? Will the digimon ever become strong enough to defeat Darkmon? Or will Darkmon succeed in destroying the real world?


	3. Jungle of Illusions

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 3

"Jungle of Illusions"

Narrated by Brandon

"Nothing but pennies in my pocket. Nothing but faith to keep me warm."

"Brandon, shut up," Nick said flatly.

"Sorry, just trying to pass the time."

"Well please, pass it with your mouth closed."

I playfully punched his arm and he faked being hurt badly. 

"Would you guys stop clowning around?" Mya asked. We abruptly stopped not wanting to upset this angelic girl. "We should be trying to find a way out of this jungle and make our digimon stronger."

"You're right," I said apologetically. "Let's go."

We all walked through the jungle. It was hard though, because there were lots of fallen trees and vines everywhere. There was no path to walk on.

"We're never gonna get out of this jungle!" JT yelled.

"Maybe we should split up. We can use the communicators on our digivices to keep in touch," I offered.

They agreed. Faith, Mya, and I went one way and Nick and JT went the other.

After about ten minutes of wandering…

"What is that noise?" Faith asked.

"I don't hear anything."

"Me either," said Catermon.

"It's like a buzzing noise," she continued. "It's getting louder."

I tried to listen hard but I still didn't hear anything. Mya had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh my God!" Faith screamed. "Get them away from me! Help! Ahhhh!"

She began waving her arms around, smacking at the air.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared. "What is it?"

"BEES!!" she cried. "They're stinging me! Ow!!!"

Her face was bright red with waterfalls of tears running down them. She was now smacking herself as if to kill the "bees". I still didn't see anything.

"Brandon what's wrong with her?" Spikemon asked.

"I don't know. She's going insane!"

She was now sinking to the ground still crying and swatting.

"They're killing me!"

She pulled herself into a ball and stopped moving.

"FAITH!!"

I knelt down by her and tried to wake her up. Mya pushed me out of the way.

"She still has a pulse. She just needs some air. Go get some water to splash her face."

I obeyed Mya's orders and cupped some water from a nearby stream into my hands. Then I walked back to Faith and tossed it in her face. She awoke with a start.

"Where'd they go?" she shrieked. "Are they gone?"

"Faith, you were imagining it. There weren't any bees. It was all in your head."

She didn't seem to buy Mya's words.

"No, they were real, so very real. I could feel them stinging me, and hear their wings beating so fast."

"Look, either way, we still need to find a way out of this jungle," I said. "Let me see if Nick and JT have found anything."

I pushed the communication button on my digivice.

"Nick. Nick, come in. Nick where are you?"

"Brandon, its me JT. Nick's gone crazy."

"Crazy? How so?"

"He thought he walked off a cliff. He was just standing there flapping his arms screaming, 'Help! I'm falling'. He even started to cry. But he seems okay now."

"That's so weird. Faith was doing the same thing. Except she thought there was a swarm of bees that were attacking her."

"Really? That's strange. What do you thinks wrong with them?"

"I don't know. Well, we better keep looking. I'll check in later."

I disconnected the link.

"Faith, are you okay now? Can we keep moving?"

"Yeah, Brandon, I'm fine. Let's go."

We continued. I kept my eye on Faith just in case anything else happened. But I wasn't prepared for…

"AHHHH!"

It was Mya. I turned around and saw her standing very still with her arms very close to her body and her legs squeezed together.

"What's wrong?" asked Catermon.

"Snake!"

"Where?" I asked looking around.

"It's wrapped around me! It's squeezing me!"

"Mya there's nothing there," Faith said.

"Faith this is the same thing that happened to you and Nick," I said. "She's imagining it."

"I can't breathe!"

I slowly crept towards her. And suddenly I saw it. This huge anaconda wrapped firmly around her petite body.

"I see it!"

"See what?" Spikemon, Catermon, and Faith asked simultaneously.

"Don't worry Mya, I'm gonna help you."

Her face began to turn purplish-blue. I was the only one who noticed though. I slowly reached my trembling hand out towards her. 

Suddenly the snake saw me. It loosened it's upper half and shot at me at the speed of light. I shut my eyes and I felt the firm jaw close over my hand, I felt the fangs sink into my skin, I felt the venom pump into my arm.

I screamed bloody murder. But when I opened my eyes. There was no snake. Mya was standing there looking freaked. And my hand was out towards her, but there were no bite marks on it and I felt no more pain.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

"It was another illusion. Just like Faith had," Mya said figuring it out.

"Illusion? Why would we all be having different illusions?" Faith asked.

"Because of me!" 

It was an evil, but comical voice. It let out a devious laugh. And then I saw it. It was nothing more than a clown. Kind of like Tim Curry in "It". Creepy beyond all measures.

"I'm Clownmon, the king of this jungle! Now leave it. Or suffer the consequences."

"We're not afraid of you!" I yelled.

"Oh, not afraid, huh? Like you weren't afraid when you thought a snake was killing your lover? Or when you thought it bit your hand?"

"Fuck you."

"I've had better offers. And now you have overstayed your welcome in my 'jungle of illusions'. Now you will die!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!!!!"

He threw two pies that landed in front of the kids. Out of them popped four Bakemon.

"KILL THEM!"

"Digimon go!" Mya and I yelled.

"Thunder Horn!"

One Bakemon exploded.

"Absorbing Thread!"

The other three evaded the attack.

"Have some more pie!" Clownmon crowed launching ten more pies.

There were now twenty-three Bakemon.

"Thunder Horn!"

It knocked a few out of the air, but they quickly got back in the air.

"It's no use! We need the others!" Mya yelled.

"Dark Claw!"

Spikemon and Catermon flew back into a tree. They were now near unconsciousness.

The Bakemon now turned on us.

"Hold it!" Clownmon ordered. "I would like the pleasure."

He came nearer and unsheathed a dagger. 

"This is going to be fun. I'll gut you like fish! Hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

"Any plans, Brandon?"

"I'm thinking."

And that's when he struck. He lunged forward with the dagger just as I held out my digivice. Yellow light shot from the device knocking the dagger out of Clownmon's hand. Even Clownmon himself slowly backed off.

"Mya help me out!"

She stuck out her digivice too, engulfing my yellow light with her pink. Clownmon staggered. And then I heard a beeping sound.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

A huge rhinoceros appeared behind me. He had two horns jutting out of his forehead and two cannons on the sides of his head.

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

She was just as beautiful as her partner. She was basically just a humanoid woman with big butterfly wings that had large spores on them.

"I'm shutting down this circus!" Rhinomon bellowed. "Spike Missiles!"

Two spike tips poked out of each of his cannons. The four of them blasted off along with the two horns on his forehead.

Clownmon was hit but recovered and quickly ran back into the jungle.

"You'll never escape my jungle! NEVER!!! I'll be back!!"

"I'll take care of the peanut gallery!" Buttramon yelled. "Suffocating Spore!"

She beat her wings creating a cloud of blood red sparkling dust that surrounded the Bakemon. They tried to escape its unbreathable fumes but quickly fell to the ground and disintegrated. 

The digimon returned to their rookie forms.

"You guys were awesome!" I yelled.

"Way to go," Mya said.

"Guys, we should find Nick and JT and get out of here before that clown comes back," Faith urged.

"You're right. Come on, let's go."

Will they find Nick and JT? Or will Clownmon find them first? Will they ever escape this jungle? Or will they die just as Clownmon predicts?


	4. Be All That You Can Be

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 4

"Be All That You Can Be"

Narrated by Nick

I was on full alert after the illusion I had of falling off a cliff. So was JT since he imagined drowning. There was something strange about this jungle, I could tell.

"Nick, maybe we should try to contact Brandon," Crustmon offered.

"Nah, he said to reach him if and when we find an exit out of this jungle. I don't see an exit do you?"

We continued. Everything looked the same. I felt like we were going around in circles. Our dumb luck we probably were.

"Nick! I think I found something!" JT yelled.

I ran over to him. He was looking through some ferns into a clearing. Right in the middle of the clearing was a large hut.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

We crept towards the hut. I knocked on the door. No answer.

"It appears no one's there," Betamon said.

"Should we go inside?" JT asked shaking.

"That's no such a good idea. Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

From out of the tree leapt a clown. You could tell he was evil. Think Tim Curry from "It".

"What do you think you're doing at my house?" He boomed.

"We just wanted to know how to get out of this jungle," JT said.

"Oh really. Well I'll tell you how," he said. "You die! Hee-hee-hee-hee! Cherry Bomb!"

He threw four cherries the size of softballs at us.

"JT get back!"

I pushed him away just as the bombs exploded. The sonic wave threw me into the hut crashing down the wall.

"My house! Now you will pay!"

"Stay away from them!" Crustmon yelled. "Aqua Jet!"

Clownmon was drenched. But he just laughed and spun around really fast, drying himself off.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Beta Slugger!"

Betamon conked Clownmon in the head and he fell backwards.

"Come on guys, run for it!" I yelled recovering from the explosion.

We tore through the jungle leaping over vines and fallen trees, avoiding small streams and rocks. We ran and ran until we were exhausted.

"Do you think we're safe?" JT asked scared.

"I…" I started.

"Left! Left! Left, right left! Company halt!"

I looked back at the way we had come. Standing in a row facing us were about fifty digimon that looked like they were from the army.

"Those are Soldiermon," Crustmon informed. "Watch out for their Bullet Storm."

"We claim this land for King Clownmon!" the general bellowed. "Commence fire!"

"Bullet Storm!" they all yelled.

Hundreds of tiny bullets zoomed through the air getting closer and closer to us.

"Aqua Jet!"

Crustmon cleared away a cluster of bullets and the others whizzed by us.

"Reload!"

"What do we do?!" JT cried.

"We'll just have to run."

"I'm to tired to run."

"Well what else can we do!" I screamed in his face. "I'm sorry. This…it just can't end like this."

"Bullet Storm!"

More bullets came at us. Crustmon blasted them away again. But there was one he missed. One that was coming straight for me. One that was inches from my face when…

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

The little crab changed into a large lobster that walked on two legs. He stuck out his arm and crushed the bullet with his claw.

"Bullet Storm!"

More Soldiermon had joined them and now twice as many bullets flung at us.

"Tidal Twister!"

Lobstremon opened his claw and shot a beam of water at the Soldiermon. As soon as it hit the ground it began to spin and twirl into a tsunami. Half of the Soldiermon flew through the air and away from them. But the others continued firing.

"Lobstremon can't hold them off much longer!" I yelled.

JT and Betamon looked at each other and nodded.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

Seadramon, a giant sea serpent dove into a nearby river. He then erupted out behind the Soldiermon. They spun around weapons drawn.

"Ice Blast!"

Ten of them were turned into Popsicles. But the others managed to fire and Seadramon roared before sinking into the water.

The Soldiermon then turned and blasted Lobstremon knocking him off his feet.

"NO!" I yelled. 

The Soldiermon loaded again.

"Spike Missile!"

Six large spikes flew through the air. Three of the Soldiermon were impaled by one each. A fourth one was impaled by the other three. 

"Suffocating Spore!"

The remaining Soldiermon were blanketed in a red cloud of dust. They immediately passed out and then exploded.

From behind me I saw a large rhinoceros charging towards me with Brandon on its back. From the other direction was a butterfly woman carrying Mya and a dedigivolved Betamon.

The remaining three digimon went back to rookie and almost collapsed of tiredness.

"You found us," I said. "Thank God."

"So your digimon digivolved," Brandon said. "Ours did when this jerk Clownmon showed up. I swear he looked just like…"

"Tim Curry from 'It'!" I said finishing his sentence. "He attacked us too. And then he sent these soldier guys after us."

"Well this is a great reunion guys, but what if he comes back. We should start moving."

Mya was right. Like always. The five of us with our four digimon started walking again hoping to escape this jungle of illusions.

Will they ever escape the jungle? Will they run into Clownmon again? And are their digimon strong enough to handle him and any other tricks he has up his sleeve? 


	5. The Final Show

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 5

"The Final Show"

Narrated by Brandon

Surprise, surprise, we were still walking. And getting nowhere fast.

"I'm tired," JT whined.

"Get over it," Nick snapped.

We were all getting a bit edgy lately. It seemed like we had been in this jungle for years. 

"JT, guys, I think I found something!" Betamon yelled.

We followed the sound of his voice and saw him standing in front of an opening in the trees.

"That's it!" Mya yelled. "That's the exit!"

We all ran for it happy beyond all measures. We finally broke through it and sure enough we were out of the jungle. Now we were in a vast meadow.

JT and Faith were running and spinning around. Nick was practically kissing the ground. Mya grabbed my hand and we started dancing around. Seeing her smile I suddenly looked at her in a different light. She was still hot and all, but I saw beyond that now. I saw her as a sweet, loving girl. And I was in love.

"Hey, where's Betamon?" JT asked.

I snapped out of my gaze and looked back to the jungle where I had last seen Betamon. He was still standing there with an evil look on his face.

"Betamon come on," JT said.

"Something's wrong with him," Crustmon noticed.

JT stepped towards Betamon and he flickered and disappeared.

"It was another illusion," Nick said.

Suddenly the open land disappeared also. We were now back in the jungle and encased in what appeared to be a glass box.

"That was an illusions too," I figured. "We never really left the jungle. He just wanted us to think we had to catch us off guard."

"You're smarter than you look," Clownmon said as he floated down from a tree. "Now I have you right where I want you. Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"Would you shut the fuck up with that dumb ass laugh!"

I was shocked. Clownmon must have been too. He almost stumbled over at Mya's words.

"Well, Miss Priss. After that snide remark, you can be the first to go. Hee-hee-hee-hee!!" He laughed extra loud this time.

I looked over at Mya, but as soon as I did she vanished. And appeared once again strapped to a tree gagged. 

"You're gonna love this," Clownmon promised as he withdrew five daggers from his shirt.

"No!" I cried as he threw the first one. It landed about an inch from Mya's left shoulder. 

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

He let another go. This one landed right by her right foot. Then another stuck between her spread legs.

He laughed some more and threw another dagger. It landed right in her hand. I cringed but looked closely noticing it had been wedged between her middle and ring finger.

"Nice aim," Nick accidentally said.

"What are you talking about?" Clownmon asked. "I missed."

Nick gulped and decided to stay quiet.

"Now for the grand finale. Say your good-byes kids. Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

The last dagger tore through the air. Heading straight for Mya's face. Her beautiful face. 

I suddenly realized that I might never see her again. In those few short seconds so many emotions flew through my head. I desperately wanted to yell "I love you!" right then and there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The dagger seemed to be moving in slow motion. Savoring the pain and sadness emitted from all of us. Faith and JT were crying. Nick looked like he was fighting for words too. I knew he had feelings for Mya too.

And then the dagger sunk into flesh. Tore into skin, muscle, bone. Blood ran down onto the jungle floor. My eyes filled with water.

"Betamon no!" JT cried.

I wiped the tears out my eyes and looked to see Mya's beautiful face still intact. But lying in a puddle of blood at her feet was Betamon. I remembered he hadn't been with us when we were trapped. The little digimon had given its life to save someone it had just met.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee! Well I guess that wasn't a complete waste of time. At least I got one of you." He looked down at Betamon. "Pathetic idiot."

"He's twice the digimon you are!" JT yelled.

Clownmon glared at the boy as green light erupted from his digivice.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

The digimon rose its head into the air proudly. Thanks to JT's bravery he had digivolved and his life was saved.

"You will pay for what you have done Clownmon," Seadramon warned.

His long tail whipped forward wrapping around Clownmon squeezing the life out of him. But Clownmon wasn't about to lose the fight this easily. He pulled out another dagger and stabbed Seadramon causing him to drop Clownmon. Seadramon wildly thrashed his tail around eventually crashing it into the glass prison we were in. I ran over and got Mya down. Now that we were free the battle was really gonna begin.

"Clownmon, you've performed your last trick!" JT yelled.

"We're taking you out, you big knife-throwing psychopath," Nick threatened.

"This isn't an illusion, Clownmon. This is really the end," Mya added.

"You've messed with the wrong kids!" Faith screamed.

"Digimon, go!" I yelled in an eruption of yellow, blue, and pink light.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

"I'm not finished yet. Have some pie!"

He threw five pies that exploded into ten Bakemon.

"I'll take the Bakemon," Buttramon said.

"Soldiermon! Get them!"

Twenty of the soldier digimon marched towards the digidestined.

"Come on Lobstremon, we can take them," Rhinomon said.

"I have a score to settle with the clown," Seadramon hissed.

Buttramon flew high into the air above the Bakemon.

"Dark Claw!"

She expertly dodged their attacks before gliding down right over their heads.

"Suffocating Spore!"

The Bakemon were easily destroyed.

"Bullet Storm!"

Rhinomon charged forward, the bullets bouncing off his tough hide. He smashed his two horns into the two closest Soldiermon.

Lobstremon jumped into the air and came down slamming his claw into two more Soldiermon.

"Tidal Twister!"

In a twister of water the remaining Soldiermon flew into the air.

"Spike Missile!"

He fired his attack three times impaling all of the flying Soldiermon. They fell to the ground and exploded.

"Cherry Bomb!"

Seadramon leapt into the air to avoid the explosions. 

"Ice Blast!"

Clownmon's left leg was frozen to the ground.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in pain. "This isn't over!"

The other digimon lined up with Seadramon.

"We're afraid it is," Lobstremon said.

"Suffocating Spore!"

The blanket of dust covered Clownmon who began to choke for air.

"Tidal Twister!"

Lobstremon fired a jet of water from his claw blasting Clownmon.

"Spike Missile!"

"Ice Blast!"

The largest spike was covered in ice and the icy spear tore through the air and skewered Clownmon through his chest.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

After his last laugh he blew up into a blast of fire and ash. 

"We did it!" everyone yelled.

Our digimon collapsed and changed back into in-training.

We picked them up and hugged them tightly. 

"Guys, we have a problem," Faith said. "How are we going to get out of this jungle?"

I had forgot about that completely. Suddenly we weren't so happy anymore as we realized we'd be stuck in this jungle forever.

But then the trees, vines, leaves, rocks, and streams around us flickered. Faster and faster until they disappeared all together. And suddenly we were on a beach. Without a jungle in view.

"It was all an illusion," Mya realized.

"I'm just glad it's finally over," JT said thankfully. 

"I wonder what's next," Nick pondered. "Do you think we can handle it?"

There was a slight pause.

"Yeah," I said. "We can handle anything."

Is Brandon right? Can they handle anything that's thrown at them? 


	6. Buried Alive

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 6

"Buried Alive"

Narrated by Brandon

We were all on a high since the defeat of Clownmon. We felt unstoppable. Boy were we wrong.

As we walked up and down the beach, the sun began to set. It would be completely dark in less than an hour.

"We should find a place to sleep," Nick said.

"I remember passing a cave awhile back," Podmon said.

We turned around and walked to the cave. It looked welcoming. There was light emitting from it.

"Maybe this thing's already inhabited," Mya said.

"Can't hurt to check it out," I insisted.

With Hornmon in my arms I crept towards the entrance. As soon as I passed the threshold there was a loud rumbling.

"Brandon, look out!" Faith screamed.

I turned around and looked up to see big boulders falling from the ceiling. I fell backwards and hit my head on a rock. Everything turned black…

"Brandon!" Mya yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"It's useless, he can't hear through solid rock," Nick said.

"We have to help him," Faith urged.

"You can't help him now."

We turned to see Genevra. 

"It was fate that he was trapped in that cave. There's nothing you can do to get in."

"Why is he in there?" JT asked.

"Well, your digimon have already strengthened a lot. But they can go further and will have to if you hope to fair against Darkmon. In this cave Brandon will have to face off with an ultimate digimon. If he and Rhinomon can destroy him, then Rhinomon will be able to digivolve. Not only that but Brandon will also be granted with a special power."

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"For his sake, I hope so."

I suddenly woke with a sharp pain in the back of my head. Hornmon was bouncing on my chest.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only for about a half an hour. Brandon, I think we should move farther through the cave. This ceiling still isn't very stable."

He was right. I could see rubble falling every few seconds from the ceiling. I slowly got to my feet and we walked, well he bounced, through the cave.

After a few wandering minutes we found ourselves in an open cavern. 

"This place is huge," I said astonished.

I walked farther to the middle of the area. There was an altar. On it sat a glowing yellow orb.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Beats me. Try to pick it up."

I tentatively touched it with my fingers. It shook and the altar sunk into the ground.

"Whoa."

Suddenly the far wall cracked and slid open like doors. Out of it came the biggest digimon I had ever seen.

It was a Cyclops-like digimon with two huge iron fists that were bigger than me. And in one of the human-sized hands was a large metal bar.

"I am Bludgeonmon!" he roared. "You challenge me for the power of ultimate."

"I…I…no…I don't challenge you…I think you're mistaken."

"How dare you try and fool me! I will flatten you!"

And he charged. The ground shook with each giant-size step he took. Hornmon jumped in front of me.

"Stay back! Hi-ya! Bubble Blow!"

Okay that was about as useless as Christina Aguilera's bra.

"Ballistic Bludgeon!"

He continuously brought his iron down to smash the ground around me and Hornmon.

"Hornmon, what are you waiting for, digivolve!"

"Hornmon digivolve to…Spikemon!"

Spikemon scrunched into a ball and rolled towards Bludgeonmon. When he got between his legs he unrolled and aimed up.

"Thunder Horn!"

Bludgeonmon screamed in pain as he was hit in a place that God intended only to be treated nicely. Then he went insane, bringing his fists and iron down again and again trying to squash Spikemon.

One lucky hit nicked Spikemon sending him flying through the air and smashing into a rock wall. Now Bludgeonmon was coming after me.

"Spikemon help!"

But he was unconscious. I was on my own. Bludgeonmon swung his iron barely missing me as I jumped backwards. I tripped over a rock and he loomed over me. And down came his iron fist.

I braced myself for pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Spikemon with his horn stuck in Bludgeonmon's leg. He swatted at the little rhino and knocked him off.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

Now the "huge" cavern wasn't so big anymore since it was filled with two gigantic digimon. I had to stay against the wall to keep from getting squished.

"Ballistic Bludgeon!"

He slammed into Rhinomon multiple times. At first Rhinomon was unaffected because his skin was like armor. But eventually he started to take the blows.

"Rhinomon! Charge!"

He backed up a little and let it rip. Running across the small gap between them and slamming his horn into Bludgeonmon's chest. Rhinomon lifted his head with Bludgeonmon still stuck to hit.

"Spike Missile!"

His horn flew off taking Bludgeonmon with it. He soared upwards and slammed into the ceiling falling in a heap covered in rubble. Still alive but barely.

Suddenly the altar rose from the ground again. The large yellow orb was glowing more than ever. It lifted off the altar and flew towards me and Rhinomon. Then it split into two smaller orbs. One sank into Rhinomon's back and the other entered my chest. 

I could feel my body surging with power. I looked down to see my hand glowing. I held it out and a long bar of light shot from it. Then it turned into a large sword. I was surprised I could even lift it.

"Finish him off," Rhinomon said.

I walked towards the fallen Bludgeonmon. Raised my sword. And brought it down hard and fast right through his shoulder. He lay unmoving. It was over.

Suddenly the cave began to shake.

"This place is gonna cave in!" I yelled. "Rhinomon we gotta get outta here!"

His body was enveloped with that yellow light.

"Rhinomon digivolve to…Triceramon!"

The once huge rhinoceros was now an even bigger triceratops. He had a hard dark blue shell of armor, a long spiked tail, and two large forward raked horns, as well as a smaller one above his nose.

"Get on my back," he said calmly.

I tried but he was way too big. Plus I had the big sword in my hand. So instead he wrapped his tail around me and lifted me on his back.

"Hold on."

Before I could react, he began to run. Faster than you would have thought his large body could move. Rocks were falling all around us, even in front of us but he crashed through them with his horns turned them to dust. 

We finally got to the entrance, which was blocked by big boulders. No problem. He slammed through them easily and we emerged into the salty sea air just as the entire cave collapsed. I jumped off and saw my friends all run up to us.

"You did it man," Nick said.

"Genevra said Rhinomon would digivolve and she was right!" Tadpolemon exclaimed.

"Check out my sword."

There were several "wows" and "ahs". 

Suddenly my digivice began to glow and two beams of yellow light shot from my sword and Triceramon and landed in my digivice. He was Hornmon again and my sword was gone.

"So I guess we'll all have to go through this," Mya said.

"Except for me," Faith said, suddenly seeming kind of thankful for not having digimon.

"You guys can handle it. I believe in you."

Will the other digidestined survive their attacks? With Triceramon on their team are they finally strong enough for Darkmon?


	7. Beachside Blast

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 7

"Beachside Blast"

Narrated by Nick

Our gangly group continued down the beach on the look out for the next challenge. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. Until a nearby palm tree began to shake.

"What is that?" Sandmon asked.

As if to answer his question four coconuts fell from the tree. Then they sprouted arms and legs and turned around to reveal evil, glaring faces.

"We're Coconutmon," the lead digimon said. "Who said you could walk on our beach?"

"Who says this is your beach?" Hornmon demanded.

"We do! Tropical Blast!"

Their arms and legs sunk back into their bodies and they fired off the ground coming straight at us very fast. 

"Podmon digivolve to…Catermon!"

She quickly shot out a string of thread that molded into a shield. The digimon hit it and bounced back.

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

My digimon scuttled over to the Coconutmon and picked up two in his pincers. Then he slammed them together and they exploded.

"NO!" the other two yelled. "Milk Cannon!"

A powerful burst of milk shot at Brandon and JT.

"Tadpolemon digivolve to…Betamon!"

"Hornmon digivolve to…Spikemon!"

"Thunder Horn!"

The lightning hit the jet of milk and it heated up and evaporated.

"Beta Slugger!"

With a powerful tail whack the remaining Coconutmon flew out into the ocean.

"That was pretty easy," JT said.

"That was just the beginning."

The palm tree that the Coconutmon had fallen from suddenly turned around showing its face. Two leaves lowered to make arms and its roots sprung from the ground and acted as tiny legs.

"I am Palmmon. You may have beaten my henchmen but you will never defeat me."

"Bring it," I said.

And he did.

"Coconut Cannon!"

More coconuts then I could count darted at us and our digimon. We all jumped, ducked, and moved back and forth to dodge them. I looked over and saw a big one hit Faith in the side of the head. She instantly fell to the ground.

"No!" Brandon yelled.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

Barreling through the coconuts, Rhinomon finally reached Palmmon and rammed into him with his horn. But Palmmon's bark was so tough that Rhinomon bounced off.

"This isn't your battle," Palmmon snapped.

What did he mean not Brandon's battle? What kind of digimon was this?

"Vine Bond!"

Five thick vines erupted from the ground around Rhinomon and strapped onto him holding him down.

"Rhinomon!" Brandon yelled.

More vines shot from the ground and pulled down Brandon. Then Mya, Catermon, JT, Betamon, and Faith were all tied down too.

"Stop that! Let my friends go!"

"So sorry…no wait, I'm not. But this is our fight. Mine and yours, one-on-one, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Get him Crustmon."

My digimon hopped into the air and fired his attack. The jet of water darted at Palmmon and slammed into his face.

"You will die my little crabcake. Palm Smack!"

Palmmon whacked Crustmon away with its leaves. 

"Crustmon you know the drill."

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

The huge lobster leapt onto Palmmon's back and held on tightly as the tree whipped around.

"Get off of me!"

Lobstremon took a large claw and snapped onto the bark of the evil digimon. I heard a soft crack as the bark began to break.

"Palm Smack!"

The large leaves on Palmmon's head smacked Lobstremon off his back. But he recovered quickly.

"Tidal Twister!"

Palmmon was hit in the back and barreled forward.

"Now's your chance!" I yelled.

Lobstremon ran at Palmmon and started slamming his oversized claws down on him. Hit after hit after hit. Palmmon's bark was flying everywhere, he was reducing to nothing but a toothpick.

The sand near me began to shake. Out of it sprang an altar like the one Brandon had told us about. But instead of a yellow orb there was a blue one. It was glowing radiantly and then it shot out at me and Lobstremon.

The light wrapped around my waist and when it vanished there was a belt in its place. And on that belt was a bunch of ninja weapons. Ninja stars, daggers, nunchuks, and smoke bombs. 

Thousands of images flew through my mind. Karate moves, kicks, punches, flips, jumps, blocking, everything. I suddenly knew everything there was to know about being a ninja. 

"Uh, Nick…a little help."

It was JT. I forgot the others were tied up.

"Oh yeah. Hold on."

I picked out one of my ninja stars and with expert precision I flung it at JT cutting through the tough vines setting him free.

"Lobstremon, I could use a little help here."

Lobstremon grabbed onto one of the vines but couldn't break through them. Even though his claws were very powerful they weren't very sharp.

"You need more power. Let's try out that orb."

"Right."

He began to glow a brilliant blue.

"Lobstremon digivolve to…Pearlmon!"

Pearlmon was awesome! He was human shaped now, no more big pinchers. And his body was coated in shiny, tough pearl. Strapped to his back was a huge katana, also coated in pearl. I could tell he was a ninja too.

He grabbed onto his katana and raised it high in the air.

"Pearl Katana Strike!"

Faster than the eye could see the katana sliced through the air over and over. When it stopped it appeared that nothing had happened. But suddenly the vines all fell. They were shredded into a million pieces. 

"Way to go Pearlmon! You're the coolest," I congratulated. 

Everyone cheered in agreement. Then the blue light shot from Pearlmon into my digivice and he turned back into Sandmon.

"Alright guys," Brandon started, "we have two digimon that can achieve ultimate. We're off to a good start. We just need you two to get your orbs and I think we can take on this Darkmon."

Is Brandon right? Can they handle Darkmon? Will Mya and JT find their orbs? And what about Faith? Will she ever get her own digimon?


	8. A Deal With The Devil Part 1

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 8

"A Deal With The Devil Part 1"

Narrated by Mya

We have been on this beach forever. The forest surrounding it is too dense to get off of it. We've been searching forever and ever for an opening in the foliage. 

I never thought I would be in the digital world to begin with. And when I entered it I was excited to put it mildly. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

But after a few days of being lost in a jungle of illusions, walking my legs off on a sweltering beach, and being attacked by evil digimon, I wasn't as thrilled.

"Mya, is something wrong?" my digimon asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

It wasn't a complete lie. I was tired. But that wasn't the main reason I was upset.

Brandon walked over to me.

"How ya holding up?" he asked.

"Fine."

"I just wanted to say…I'm glad you're here."

I smiled. "Really."

"Yeah, I mean, as soon as I saw you I wanted to get to know you. I'll admit that at first I just wanted to fuck you…but when I got to know you I realized that you were so much more than just a pretty face. And body. And I'm just glad you let me see the real you."

"That's really sweet Brandon." He started to walk away. "Wait…I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life. When we were in the lake, you risked your life in the whirlpool to help me. I could've drowned. So thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled his killer smile.

I calmly closed the gap between us. Then he tentatively grabbed my hand. And we walked hand in hand down the beach. It was really romantic.

"This is so boring," JT whined. "I want to—"

I wondered why he hadn't finished his sentence. I turned around and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

Before I could get an answer I felt a tight squeeze before I was lifted off my feet. My hand was ripped from Brandon's grasp. I tried to scream but the wind had been knocked out of me. My lungs were burning for air.

"Mya!" I faintly heard Brandon scream.

And then…*SPLASH*! I hit the water hard. My mind was blank for a few seconds, but when I recovered I was reintroduced to the lack of air in my lungs. I tried to kick, but my legs were constricted.

That's when my mind went black…

"Mya! Mya!

I heard the far away voice. It was calling for someone. It was trying to get someone's attention…. It was trying to get my attention! I had to wake up. But something was wrong. I couldn't open my eyes! Was I dead? Was I having an out of body experience? 

'Hello! Somebody help me!' I yelled in my mind.

"Mya, come on, wake up."

I knew that voice. It was…Nick…no, it sounded like Nick. A relative maybe. Did Nick have a brother? Of course he did! JT, it was JT's voice. Why is my mind so empty?

"Mya, please open your eyes."

A new voice. Who was it this time? A girl. It sounded so familiar. 

"It's no use Catermon. I think she's dead," JT wept.

Catermon! My digimon! No, I'm not dead! I'm alive, help me! 

Wait! I felt something. I felt my hands fill with warm blood. I moved a finger. I could move. My head was like a light switch, turned on. My mind came back to me. I opened my eyes to see JT, Catermon, and Betamon crowded over me.

"MYA!" they all yelled.

I sat up, got a little head rush, but recovered quickly. They helped me stand. I looked around at the surrounding area. Where were we? And where were the others? Wait a minute, I remember. The thing that wrapped around me, and took me from Brandon's grasp. It took me into the ocean. Was I still in the ocean?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I think we're in an underwater cave," JT answered. "The opening is that way. There's a small ledge that you can walk on but below it is all water. And it's all water outside."

"What was that thing that grabbed us?"

"That was Tentaclemon," Catermon informed. "I think he's the next guardian of the orbs. But he's a lot more powerful then the last two."

"Well maybe he has both orbs. That's the only reason both of us would be here, right?" I offered. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Not yet," Betamon said. "But I bet he's watching us right now. I can almost feel his eyes burning into me."

"I could have that arranged."

I knew it was Tentaclemon without even having to turn around. But I did anyway to get a look at what we were up against. I wish I hadn't. He was basically a huge octopus, with eight long tentacles. But on the front two tentacles were poisonous barbs. And on the other six were huge suction cups that did not look friendly. To top it all off his mouth was overflowing with eight drooling tongues caged in by eight fangs the size of two-liter soda bottles.

"If you kids want your orbs, you'll have to get through me first."

He raised one of the spiked tentacles and slammed it down fast.

"Get out of the way!"

We barely dodged it as it smashed into the cave wall.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

We had a slight advantage. We were small and quick. He was huge and had a hard time getting around in the cramped cavern. But it didn't stop him. Every step we took, we narrowly escaped getting smashed by one of the tentacles.

"We have to stop running!" JT yelled as he came to a halt. "We have to fight!"

One of the tentacles was coming straight for him. He didn't have time to move out of the way.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!

The sea serpent wrapped itself around the tentacle saving his partners life.

"Thanks Seadr…"

Another tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him off the ground.

"It's your turn, Catermon!"

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

My digimon expertly flitted around dodging Tentaclemon's attacks.

"Suffocating Spore!"

The blanket of poison dust fell towards the evil digimon.

"Ink Jet!"

Each of it's eight tongues turned into a pistol of sorts, and fired a thick shot of ink that absorbed the powder and then went on to splatter Buttramon. Her wings, covered in the goo, failed her and she plummeted to the ground.

"Buttramon, no!"

Seadramon had wrestled away from Tentaclemon and rose into the air to strike.

"Ice Blast!"

The beast's tongues, that were still sputtering ink, were frozen solid.

"Gno rild tap!" Tentaclemon threatened, but his words were slurred.

"Haha, that's threatening," I laughed.

He glared at me.

"Uh-oh!"

I ran over to my fallen digimon. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine. Could you just go get some water to clean off this goo?"

"Sure, anything."

I ran over towards the ledge JT had talked about.

"AHHHHHH!!"

It was Buttramon! I turned around to see her raised in the air by a tentacle. It was one of the front two. And she was impaled through the stomach.

"NO!" I yelled.

I tried to run towards her, but Seadramon beckoned me back. Then he too was caught by a tentacle. The suction cups started to drain away his power.

"Tog gno rild cyt!" Tentaclemon's tongues were still frozen. But I had a feeling whatever he was saying wasn't good.

I broke down, as I watched Tentaclemon squeezing and sucking the life out of my friends. Tears streamed down my face, as my mouth dried. I couldn't speak, my vision was clouded. I couldn't watch them die. This couldn't be happening.

"Why-y-y! I don't want th-this! I w-wanna go h-home!"

Suddenly time stopped. Tentaclemon stopped yelling slurred threats, my friends quit thrashing around and screaming. Everything stopped. Except for me.

"I can help you."

My head jerked around. Standing there was a small little digimon. He was a small red digimon. With two horns and a pointed tail. About the size of muskrat. How could he be of any help?

"How c-can you help?"

"I can save your friends. I can save them with a snap of my fingers. I may be small, but my powers are that of a digimon ten times my size. I'm the one who stopped time just now."

"Who are you? Why do you want to help me?

"My name is Devilmon," he said. "And I love helping people despite my name. And I'm positive you need my help."

"Okay. Then help my friends. Save them. Please."

"Oh, I will. But not for free."

"What?"

"I don't just go around wasting my powers without getting something in return. Oh sure, the feeling of saving someone's life, it's great, but it's not enough to keep you going. I need some type of pay."

"Well, I'm sorry, b-but I don't have any money. But I'll do anything if you'll just save my friends."

"Anything, huh?"

"Yes! Anything."

"Well there is something you can give me. In fact it's the only thing I want. If you give me this one thing, I'll save your friends, and you can continue on your way."

"What, what do you want?"

"All I want is…"

"What?!"

"…your soul."

What is kind of game is Devilmon playing? Will Mya except his offer? Will he keep his word if she does? Or are her and her friends destined to die?


	9. A Deal With The Devil Part 2

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 9

"A Deal With The Devil Part 2"

Narrated by Brandon and Mya

Brandon

"Where are they? Why haven't they resurfaced? They can't breathe under there for this long!" Nick yelled. 

He was taking JT's abduction very hard. His own brother was presumably dead. I would feel the same way if it were Faith. In fact, I did feel the same way. About Mya. We had just had a wonderful bonding moment and now she had literally been ripped from my grasp.

"I'm sure they're alright," Sandmon said consolingly. 

Nick forced a half-smile. But he looked like he was about to cry.

"Sandmon's right man. They've got to be alright."

He didn't buy it. Neither did I. But I had to try to make him feel better.

Suddenly I didn't feel too good. My mind was filled with negative thoughts. I saw Mya gasping for air, thrashing around in the depths of the ocean. I could actually hear her crying my name. Begging for help. And then she stopped moving. I knew she was dead. I held back a tear.

I looked at Nick Faith and they had the same troubled look on their faces. 

"Look out!" Spikemon yelled.

Instinctively I jumped to the side. It was a good thing too. A beam of black and purple light shot through the air I was just standing in.

"It's Darkmon!" Faith screamed hiding behind a large rock.

"Nick get out of the way!" I yelled.

"Shadow Beam!" Darkmon growled.

It was heading straight for Nick.

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Aqua Jet!"

It blasted through the beam of darkness and knocked it off course. The rock in front of Faith exploded and she flew back onto the sand. Darkmon advanced on her.

"Stay away from her!" I warned.

Just then my digivice shot the yellow orb out and it landed in my hand. Then it turned into my sword.

"Alright. Now to get down to business."

I charged for Darkmon and shoved my sword through his side. He doubled over in pain. I pulled out my sword and it was covered in lime green goo.

"Ew."

Darkmon stood up again and backhanded me. I fell to the ground and my sword was flung into the tide.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

Lobstremon mounted Rhinomon and together they charged at the dark digimon.

"Fatal Freeze!"

They stopped dead in their tracks, unable to move any further.

"Nick help em out," I ordered.

He held out his digivice and the blue orb landed on his waist giving him his ninja belt.

"Dark Claw!"

Darkmon extended his claw towards Nick. Nick pulled out his nunchuks had constricted Darkmon's hand. But Darkmon used his other clawed hand to bat Nick away. He was down. It was all hopeless now.

Mya

"All I want is…"

"What?!"

"…your soul."

I couldn't believe my ears. My soul? Was this for real?

"My soul? You want my soul? How is that even possible?"

"Oh, it's very possible. As a Devilmon, I have all sorts of useful powers. I can freeze time, move things with my mind, see the future, destroy enemies with a snap of the fingers, and…I can extract souls."

"But why do you want my soul? And what exactly will happen to me without a soul? Won't I die?"

"I want your soul, because I…how do you say…collect them. And no you won't die. You just won't have a soul. Everything will continue as normal. You'll just be missing something. It's like giving up a kidney or your liver. You can live without it."

"I don't know. I shouldn't do it. I mean it's like making a deal with the devil. It's against my religion. I would go to Hell."

"Oh rubbish. I'm not the devil. I'm just little old Devilmon. You'll be fine, you won't even miss it. Come on, don't you wanna save your friends?"

"I do wanna save them. But I'm not sure about giving up my soul. It just sounds like a bad idea."

"I promise, you'll be okay. If you do discover that something is different and wrong, then I'll give it back. And you can find some way to repay me. Scout's honor. Fair enough?"

I pondered this offer. I still wasn't sure about this. Something was off. But my friends…and what's the worse that could happen. He promised to give it back. But giving up my soul would be wrong. And I have to make the right decision. 

"I've made my decision."

He leaned forward in anticipation.

"I can't let my friends die. But I can't give you my soul. I don't wanna be the reason my friends die. But I can't do something like this. It's a ticket to Hell. All of this in mind, I've decided that…"

Brandon

Nick had slipped into unconsciousness, Faith was cowering behind some large plants, Rhinomon and Lobstremon were frozen in time, Mya, JT, and their digimon were lost somewhere in the ocean, and I was alone with no sword and no protection. This was just dandy.

"Shadow Beam!"

Darkmon's attack woke me from my stupor. I dived away from the beam and landed on something hard in the sand. I sat up and brushed away some sand to find a burgundy, circular disk. I picked it up and saw that it had a chain attached like it was a necklace. It was some sort of medallion. When I turned it over I saw a picture carved into it. It was a bird, definitely a digimon.

"What is this?" I asked no one.

"NO!" Darkmon yelled. "Give that to me!"

Whatever it was it must have been important if Darkmon wanted it.

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Um…because…if you do…I'll spare your friends. And unfreeze your digimon."

"What a turn of events. You, the big, bad, dark wannabe king of the digital world is begging me to help you out, by giving you this…medallion."

"Yes, yes, how ironic, blah, blah, blah, just hand it over!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not when I hold your friends lives in my hands, now hand over the medallion damn it!"

"Just what is this medallion anyway? Why do you want it so badly?"

"That's not your concern. Just give it."

"I don't think so," I said confidently.

I looked down to see the medallion glowing a brilliant burgundy. I thrust my hand out and it erupted with light. A large bird, the one that was carved into the medallion, shot out and headed towards Darkmon.

"NO!" he screamed. "You've unlocked its power!"

What kind of power was he talking about? I watched as the bird shot right into his face. He howled in pain. The bird returned to the medallion and it stopped glowing. Then the medallion floated out of my hands and the chain wrapped around my neck.

"You meddlesome kid! You will pay for taking my medallion!" and with that he vanished.

Rhinomon and Lobstremon unfroze and continued charging forward and slammed into a tree. Faith screamed and ran out from behind a fern near the tree. Nick slowly woke up as the digimon returned to their rookie forms and the blue and yellow orbs returned to our digivices. 

"What's that thing around your neck?" Faith asked.

"It's some sort of medallion. It defeated Darkmon. And he was really pissed that I found it. I think it holds special powers."

"It'd have to to beat that fucked up shadow," Nick laughed.

"Okay, so we have a weapon that can actually do some damage to the guy. But we still need to find the others."

Mya

"All of this in mind, I've decided that…"

"Go on!"

"I've decided that I will…accept your offer."

He cackled with delight.

"I'm so happy you decided to go along with it. Now I promise, this won't hurt a bit," he smirked.

He held out his hand and a small vial appeared. Then he extended his other hand and held it in front of my chest. I had the right mind to smack him, but I'm sure taking advantage of me was the last thing from his mind.

I didn't expect it. He said there wouldn't be any pain. But there sure was. A shit load of it. I tried to grab my chest in hopes of stopping the mind numbing pain, but my arms were frozen to my sides. I looked down to see a bluish-purple ball of light emerging from my chest. Once it was gone the pain was gone. And replaced by coldness. I was freezing. More so then before. It was an empty, cold feeling. I was cold on the inside.

My soul floated to the vial and entered it. Devilmon giggled as he made the vial disappear. 

"Thank you kindly miss."

"Wait, what about my friends?"

"Oh yeah."

He snapped his fingers and Tentaclemon exploded and my friends floated gently to the ground.

Up from the ground near JT popped two altars. One with a green orb the other with a pink one.

"Thank you Devilmon. I'm so grateful."

"Oh no dear, thank you," he grinned.

"I do have a question. You said there wouldn't be any pain. But there was. It was horrible. And now I'm all cold inside. I feel empty."

"Really?" he said, trying his best to sound shocked. "Why no one's mentioned pain before. As for the empty thing, it's probably just your body getting used to not having a soul around. It'll adjust. Everything will be like normal."

"I don't know. Maybe I should take it back. I'll pay you some other way. I just really want my soul back."

"I'm sorry missy, but I can't give you your soul back."

"What, why?!"

"Well, once you remove a soul, it's impossible to get back in. As far as I know."

"But you said…you promised," I started to cry.

"You should never trust the devil. Nor the Devilmon. Hehe." 

"I trusted you. You gave me your word."

"My word isn't worth a hoot. Don't you get it? I deceived you. I tricked you. I am Devilmon hear me roar!"

"B-but…I can't…"

"Your friends are waking up. You better go tell them what happened. Maybe they'll show you some sympathy."

"What do you mean sympathy?"

"Well do you honestly think they'll accept you as a friend when they find out your making deals with evil beings. They'll cast you out all alone. And then you will shrivel up without your soul, and DIE!"

"No. No, please don't do this to me-e-e!"

"Mya!"

Oh no. It was JT. I couldn't let him see me with Devilmon.

"You have to go. They can't see you. They can't know about this," I pleaded.

"Fine, I have what I want. I'll go."

I ran away towards JT. I didn't hear Devilmon say, "But you'll never get out of here alive."

"Mya what happened?" JT asked.

"Um…Tentaclemon…was crushing you guys and then…Buttramon must have used her spores to…destroy him. Anyway we have to get the orbs. They're over there."

We walked towards them but I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something. It sounds like…like running water."

I looked over to the opening of the cave. Water was pouring in! I knew Devilmon was behind this. He was going to kill us here and now.

"Hurry grab the orbs!" I yelled.

We jumped forward. JT got his orb, but a small wave knocked me away from my altar. The green orb began to shine brightly. I stood up with the water up around my knees. The green light flew at Seadramon and hit him in the side.

"Seadramon digivolve to…MegaSeadramon!"

"MegaSeadramon, help Mya!" JT ordered.

The red sea-dragon dove into the water and swam towards me. The water was already up to my chest and it made me feel colder then before. I felt something wrap around my legs just as the water covered my face. It was MegaSeadramon. He lifted me out of the water, flying upwards on his wings. Then he dove down towards my altar. The orb was underwater, but MegaSeadramon broke the surface enough for me to reach it. 

The pink light filled the cave.

"Help!"

JT! He was still in the water.

"I'll get Buttramon," I said. "You go save JT."

I jumped off the digimon and swam towards Buttramon who was floating belly down in the water.

I held up the orb and the light hit her.

"Buttramon digivolve to…MetalButtramon!"

She had the same womanly body, but her wings were metal now. And she had various metal plates over her body, with a metal helmet. 

She grabbed me out the water and zoomed up to the ceiling. MegaSeadramon joined her with JT on his back.

"Come on MegaSeadramon, this place is filling up fast," MetalButtramon said.

"You kids better hold your breath," he said.

JT and me looked at each other and then swallowed a mouthful of air as our digimon nose-dived into the water. Down we went further and further. I hadn't realized how much water had filled the cave. 

Then we straightened out and streaked through the cave's entrance. Now we went up and up. I was running out of air. I could see the barrier between sky and sea, but it seemed so far away. My head was pounding. I needed air. And just when I though I would pass out…

…Into the air we went. The warm sunlight felt so good against my skin. But I was still freezing on the inside.

MegaSeadramon and MetalButtramon headed to the coast. I spotted Brandon, Nick, and Faith.

"Brandon!" I couldn't help but scream. I had thought I'd never see him again. This was the happiest moment in my life. And yet, I felt no happiness. I was indifferent. I knew that I should be ecstatic, but I wasn't. I could care less. What was wrong with me?

We landed in front of them and dismounted our digimon. Nick ran up and grabbed JT and swung him around. They both began to cry.

Brandon ran at me and we hugged, but I didn't feel anything.

"Mya, I'm so glad your back."

"Yeah…me too, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Gosh, you're so cold."

I gasped. He couldn't know. He couldn't find out.

"It…it's just the water."

He accepted that and hugged me again. Then he pulled away.

"So you guys got your orbs. Now we all have one. And I found something else."

He showed us the medallion.

"That's Aquillamon!" MetalButtramon said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Aquillamon, one of the legendary digimon. His partner was Yolei, the digidestined."

"So what's it for?" I asked.

He didn't know. None of us did. But it must have been important if Darkmon wanted it so badly. 

But he couldn't possibly want it as much as I wanted my soul. 

Will Mya ever get her soul back? What'll happen to her if she doesn't? What is this medallion for? And does it have some kind of hidden power?


	10. The Medallion's Power

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 10

"The Medallion's Power"

At Darkmon's castle…

Darkmon paced back and forth in front of his throne. 

"I can't let those kids unlock the medallion's power. I must get it back."

"Why is it so important?"

Darkmon turned around to see his loyal servant Phantomon. 

"Because it holds the power of the original digidestined's digimon. When I first came into my power I thought the legendary digimon were old and helpless. I didn't give a second thought to them before I started taking over the digital world. But then they attacked me. I was caught off guard and was destroyed."

"_You_ were destroyed," Phantomon gasped. "I thought you were invincible."

"Like I said, I was caught off guard. Anyway, I was eventually born again and after many months I returned to this form. But this time I was ready for the goody goodies. I conjured up twelve medallions and when they least expected it, I trapped them inside of them."

"So the original digimon are in the medallions!"

"Yes. Or they were. To make sure they couldn't escape, I put a dark curse on the medallions. That way they were trapped in them forever. But the curse did something I didn't expect. It killed the digimon. So only their essence and power remained in the medallions."

"Then why are you so worried if the digimon are dead?"

"You fool! I have everything to worry about. You see, that meddlesome Genevra came into my castle and snatched the medallions. But before she could escape I blasted her and the medallions were flung all over the digital world."

"But the curse is still on them. They can't escape, right?"

"Shows what you know. Time has passed, the curse has weakened, wind, rain, erosion, you get the picture. I was afraid the seal I put on the medallions might have belittled enough for the digimon's spirit to escape. And I was proven right today. That damn Brandon kid found the Aquillamon medallion and the spirit of the blasted bird exited the medallion and attacked me."

"Where's Aquillamon now?"

"I told you, he's dead. But his spirit is back in the medallion, and if Brandon can figure out how to harness it, then we'll be the dead ones."

"Gulp"

"That's where you come in. I want you to go and seize the medallion from them. Take some Shamamon with you. I want that medallion back at any cost!"

Narrated by Brandon

"Mya are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh…oh, yeah, sure, I'm fine."

"You seem like something's bothering you."

"I just miss home and all."

"Everything will be okay. We'll be back home soon."

I smiled and reached out to grasp her shoulder. It was freezing.

"You're still cold."

"I am? Oh, well, it's kinda chilly out."

"Mya, it's like eighty degrees. Are you sure you're okay? You're not sick or anything?"

"No, just a little cold. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

She didn't seem in the mood to talk so I left it at that. I decided to see how Faith was doing.

"How about you? Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah. I still wish I had a digimon though."

"I bet there's one out there for you somewhere. Maybe it just got lost. Like Gatomon did, remember in Grandma's stories. You'll find her eventually."

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

Strike two. It seemed like everyone was in a bad mood. I was going to go talk to Nick and JT, but they were still shook up about JT's ocean adventure. This is the first time I'd seen Nick be so emotional with his brother. He always treated him like a pain before. Ah, brotherly love.

WHIZZZ! 

I didn't have time to react before a giant scythe flew past my head.

"AHH!" I yelled.

"That was a…close shave," laughed the scythe thrower.

"It's Phantomon!" Tadpolemon exclaimed. "Watch out for his Shadow Scythe and Soul Chopper attacks."

"I think I'll have some tadpole soup. Shadow Scythe!"

A laser shot from his scythe and whizzed towards Tadpolemon.

"Do it!" JT yelled.

"Tadpolemon digivolve to…Betamon!"

"Beta Slugger!"

He knocked the laser back at Phantomon, but he dodged it.

"Is that the best you've got?"

He hadn't noticed Podmon digivolve.

"Absorbing Thread!"

The sticky sting wrapped around his scythe and pulled it away.

"Hey, give that back, you worm!"

"How about this instead? Thunder Horn!" Spikemon attacked.

"Aqua Jet!" Crustmon yelled.

Phantomon was knocked out of the air.

"Shamamon! Get them!" he screamed.

"What's a Shamamon?" I asked.

As if to answer my question a mob of little green ogres barreled out of the forest with big hammer/clubs in their hands.

"Shama!" they all yelled, charging forward.

"Shaman Hammer!"

Spikemon and Betamon were knocked away and Catermon was in the line of fire.

"Catermon, look out!" Mya cried.

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

She zoomed into the air to avoid the smashing clubs. Once above the Shamamon she fired her attack.

"Suffocating Spore!

They all puffed up their chests and blew big streams of air that pushed the dust back on Buttramon. She coughed and gagged before falling in a heap on the sandy ground.

"Spikemon, get up and help her!" I ordered.

My digimon slowly got to his feet.

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

"Stay away from her!" he bellowed. "Spike Missile!" 

Three of the Shamamon were destroyed, but the others turned on Rhinomon and charged.

"Shama!"

Rhinomon lowered his head and countered their charge, crashing through them like bowling pins.

"Strike!" he laughed.

Meanwhile Phantomon was back in the game. He had retrieved his scythe and was coming after Nick and JT. JT held out his digivice and the green orb came out and landed in his hand. A large bow appeared, and then on his back emerged a quiver full of arrows.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It must be your orb power," Nick concluded. "Get Phantomon!"

JT pulled out an arrow and mounted his bow. With precise aim, that surprised him as much as the rest of us, he landed the arrow right in Phantomon's chest. He screamed in agony.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"I'll finish him off. Ice Blast!"

Despite Phantomon's pain he managed to expertly dodge the attack and then zoomed towards Seadramon.

"Soul Chopper!"

Seadramon was chopped in half! The two halves shrunk and melted back together to form Tadpolemon. JT ran at his fallen, unarmed digimon. Bad move. Phantomon came at him too.

"Crustmon, help my brother!" Nick cried.

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

Nick's digimon ran in front of JT and Tadpolemon, taking Phantomon's Soul Chopper attack. Lobstremon fell back and turned back into Crustmon.

"Your digimon are pathetic," Phantomon cackled. "This isn't even a chall…"

He looked down to see three ninja stars stuck in his stomach.

"ARGH!"

"That's for my brother's digimon," Nick said. "And this is for mine."

He drew out his daggers and ran at Phantomon slashing away at his body until he was swatted away by an ambush of Shamamon.

It was just me, Mya, and Rhinomon now.

"Mya, we need to use our powers," I said drawing my sword out of thin air.

"But I don't know mine."

"Just hold out your digivice and it will be shown."

She did, and the pink orb floated out and into her hands. Nothing appeared.

"It didn't work," I said. But she looked lost in thought.

Phantomon used his scythe and sucked the life out of a couple Shamamon to heal his wounds. Then he came at us.

"Spike Missile!"

A group of Shamamon jumped in front of Phantomon taking the attack. I raised my sword but he knocked it away with his Shadow Scythe attack.

"Run Mya, run!"

I ran, but she didn't move.

"Mya come on, he's coming!"

She didn't budge. There was a weird glow in her eyes.

"Soul Chop…"

Mya raised her hands and they began to glow a pink light. Phantomon was flung backward landing in a tree.

"Mya, what was that?" I asked.

"It was my power. I have magical powers."

"Cool."

"Guys, look out!" Rhinomon warned.

Before I could move, I was knocked away by the staff of the scythe. So was Mya.

"Where is the medallion?" the evil digimon demanded.

"Is that what you want? What is it with that thing anyway?" I asked.

"It has a special power that can't be trusted in your hands…oops."

"Powers? What kind of powers?" Mya wondered.

"It has something to do with Aquillamon. Maybe it has his power in it." I said.

"Just give it to me, so my master won't kill me!"

"Oh your master won't kill you."

I held out the medallion

"We will."

Rhinomon returned to Spikemon.

"DigiMedallion energize!"

The burgundy bird of light flew from the medallion, whizzing around all of us, before entering Spikemon's chest. 

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! The talons of love and sincerity!"

Talonmon had the body of the rhinoceros, but covered in red feathers. His front feet were changed into large, bone-crushing talons, while the back two stayed the same. His mouth turned into a beak and two brown, curved horns exploded from the sides of his head, which he still had a horn protruding from the forehead. To top it all off he sprouted two large eagle wings.

"I am Talonmon. I used the Aquillamon medallion to digivolve from Spikemon. I use my Talon Crusher attack to crush my enemies."

"Oh no! Darkmon's going to have my head. Maybe I can make a break for it."

Phantomon began to flee while the remaining Shamamon surrounded Talonmon.

"Shama!"

Talonmon snorted and with one beat of his large wings all the Shamamon blew away before running for their lives.

"Talonmon, Phantomon's getting away!" I yelled.

Talonmon took off from the ground.

"I'll take care of him."

Phantomon was speeding out of there. He looked back to make sure they weren't after him. 'Good,' he thought, 'no one there.' He looked forward again and quickly halted to a stop before running into Talonmon.

"Peek-a-boo," Talonmon said.

"Ah…um…Soul Chopper!"

He brought down the scythe, but Talonmon caught it in his talon crushing it into dust.

"No!"

Phantomon turned to run away, but he came face to face with Talonmon again.

"I forgot to mention, I can move faster then the speed of light. Talon Crusher!"

His talons extended outwards growing even bigger, before grabbing Phantomon and crushing him into dust, or data, just like his scythe.

"Piece o' cake."

Talonmon flew back to the digidestined and changed back into Hornmon as the bird of light left his body to reenter the medallion.

"Way to go little man!" I yelled picking him up.

There was no answer. He was fast asleep. I couldn't blame him. He had had a rough day. The others were recovering all around me.

"Well, I guess we know why Darkmon wanted that medallion so bad," Nick said.

"Yeah. But he's too late now," I said.

"Do you think there are more medallions out there?" JT asked.

"For our sake, I hope so."

Will the digidestined find the other eleven medallions? Or will Darkmon get to them first?


	11. The Search For The Key

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 11

"The Search For The Key"

Narrated by Brandon

"Talon Crusher!"

Two Flymon were vaporized.

"Deadly Sting!" 

"Talonmon!"

My digimon was down. As his body was filled with poison he dedigivolved back to Spikemon.

"Don't worry Brandon, we'll take care of them."

Mya was on her digimon's back soaring above a group of Flymon, sprinkling her suffocating dust over them.

Three Flymon began to swoop down picking at my fallen digimon.

"Get away from him!" I yelled drawing my sword.

SLASH! One Flymon chopped in half. SLICE! Another was wingless. But where was the third one? 

"Ugh."

I was tackled from behind.

"Ice Blast!"

Several Flymon were frozen solid.

"Pearl Katana Strike!" 

More fell to the ground, one piece at a time.

This was a massacre. I mean these digimon were pure evil and they attacked us first, so I shouldn't feel guilty about killing them. But we were slaughtering them.

As I brought myself to my feet another Flymon came careening towards me. I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there. It had been knocked away! The Flymon was only a few feet away.

But he was knocked off course. He landed in a heap with an arrow through his heart.

"Bulls-eye," I heard JT say.

This had to stop. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Guys, stop killing them!"

All of my friends looked at me with shocked expressions.

"If we don't kill them, they'll just kill us," Nick argued.

I knew he was right. But I couldn't stand seeing another digimon die.

"AHH!"

It was Faith! I looked to see her cornered by a Flymon. There was a large tear on her shirtsleeve and blood was seeping out of it. That Flymon had tried to kill her.

"You bitch!" I yelled retrieving my sword and running at them.

"Deadly Sting!"

Another stinger flew at Faith. But it glowed with pink light before being thrown off course. I had to remember to thank Mya.

I closed the distance between us as the Flymon looked surprised by his stinger flying away. When he finally noticed I was there it was too late. His head was already rolling in the sand.

I looked at his body fall to the ground. I looked around at all the fallen Flymon. They just lay there for a few seconds, as if to taunt my insecurities. Then finally they exploded into data that flew away into the salty sea breeze.

I dropped my sword and just stared at my hands. These hands had done this. Nick came and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't your fault. They attacked us first. And you didn't do it all by yourself. We all did."

I should have believed him. He was right. But something about this was all too wrong.

"Brandon, thanks for saving me," Faith offered.

"Huh…oh yeah, no problem."

"You know what Brandon, it's okay. We all feel weird about having to take these "innocent" lives. But it's why we're here," Mya said. "None of us like it, but it's what we have to do."

She got nods from the other digidestined and after a slight pause, I nodded too. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so uptight about it. I'm fine now."

"That's good," JT said, "because we finally have a way off this beach. Those Flymon cleared a path when they tore out of the forest."

We looked at where he was pointing. He was right. There was a definite, clear path.

"What are we waiting for?" Spikemon said.

And with that we all walked off the beach and into the forest. There was a definite drop in temperature, because only scattered rays of sun peeked through the dense tree branches. 

"So, what's it like to medallion digivolve?" Sandmon asked Spikemon.

"Oh, it's so awesome. I was so strong and fast as Talonmon. It was the best!"

"I can't wait till I medallion digivolve," Betamon smiled.

"I'm gonna be one hot mama!" Catermon beamed.

Mya snickered. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her for…

"Whoa!"

I had walked right at the top of a steep hill and my right foot slipped down. I flailed my arms trying to grab onto something. I felt something grab my arm. Pink. It was Mya. But she wasn't strong enough. I was already falling and taking her with me.

Down we went. Rolling and rolling, over rocks and fallen branches. The pain was almost unbearable. It seemed to last an eternity. But I finally stopped, lying sprawled on my back. I was about to get up but Mya's body rolled on top of mine. 

I looked up in her eyes. She forced a smile.

"Thanks," I finally choked out.

"For what? Letting you fall down a hill only to be squished by my body at the bottom?"

I laughed.

"Hey at least you tried. And also for saving Faith from that Flymon's stinger back there."

"It was nothing. I know how much she means to you. And I kinda feel like she's my little sister too."

We gazed into each other's eyes. She had the same striking green eyes I had. I felt connected to her in a different way then ever before. She slowly leaned downward eyes closed. I closed my own eyes and awaited my first kiss.

But instead I felt a thud, heard Mya groan, and opened my eyes to see Nick lying on top of me smiling.

"Who would have thought we'd end up like this?" he said in a mushy voice.

"Get off me," I said pushing him off before standing up and going to help Mya up.

Nick just lay on the ground laughing his ass off. But his laugh was cut off when JT crashed into him. Faith was last with all the digimon and they all landed gracefully on the leaf-covered ground.

"Great, now that you're all here, I have some important business to discuss."

I knew that voice. It was Genevra. She appeared in front of us smiling from ear to ear.

"First off, I would like to congratulate all of you on getting your orbs. Now that your digimon can go to ultimate and you have your special powers I'm sure you can handle almost anything Darkmon throws at you. I would have come sooner, but I was tied up at the office. But I kept a close eye on you, watching almost every move you made."

I noticed Mya stiffen up. What was wrong with her? 

'I wonder if she knows about my deal with Devilmon,' Mya thought to herself.

"Secondly, I would like to say well done to Brandon for finding the first of twelve medallions, and not only that, but unleashing its power and helping Spikemon digivolve. These medallions will be the only chance you have to defeat Darkmon himself, so be on the lookout."

"There's twelve of them?" JT looked shocked. "So, do we each get three of them?"

"That is correct."

We all registered this on our to-do-list. 

"Now for the important part," Genevra continued. "I have come into contact with something monumental, something that could mean the end of the digiworld, if you don't find what it speaks of."

"What is it?" we all wondered.

She pulled a small piece of parchment from her pocket. Very small actually. But I could tell it had been ripped from the frayed bottom. 

"This is an ancient prophecy. I found it during an archeological dig yesterday. Now I only found half of it, so its true meaning is still quite a mystery, but I think I understand the gist of it."

"Well what's it say?" I asked.

"Oh, well, read for yourselves."

She passed me the piece of parchment and the others hovered around me as I read it:

The one that is pure and holds the light is the key. That person will unlock the holy gate separating two worlds. The key will bring the beginning...

"That's it?" Nick asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I read it over again, trying to decipher it.

"It means that somewhere out there is a key!" Genevra said pointing out the obvious. "A key that opens the gate that separates the real world from the digital world. Don't you remember the first day you came here, I explained about the gate that the original digidestined erected?"

We all thought back to that day. The lake, the whirlpool, meeting our digimon, meeting Darkmon, and finally meeting Genevra and finding out why we were in the digital world to begin with. 

"Yeah, we remember," Faith said speaking for all of us.

"Well, this key is the thing that Darkmon's been looking for," Genevra said. "If he gets a hold of it…"

"He can enter the real world and destroy it," I finished for her.

She nodded.

"But wait," Mya said, "the prophecy says that the key will bring the beginning."

"True, but that's where it's cut off. It could be the beginning of something bad," Nick pointed out.

"Well good or bad," Genevra went on, "you must find the key before Darkmon gets wind of it. For the time being he doesn't even know there is such a thing, so don't let him get a hold of this information."

"We won't," we all promised.

"Good. I'm leaving this in your hands, but if I find out anything, I'll come to you in an instant. Goodbye for now."

We all said goodbye as she disappeared.

"So no we have to keep Darkmon at bay, find eleven more medallions and unlock their power, and find this key while not letting Darkmon know about it," JT summarized.

"Nothing to it," I said meekly.

What was I smoking? This wasn't gonna be some walk in the park, that's for damn sure. I just hoped that I wouldn't get freaked out again over killing digimon. It could cost the lives of me and my friends.

What is this key the prophecy speaks of? Will the digidestined find it before Darkmon? And will Brandon overcome his fears? Or will they bring the end to the him and the others?


	12. The Seven Deadly Sins Part 1

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 12

"The Seven Deadly Sins Part 1"

Narrated by Nick

After processing the info on the key, we continued through the forest, in search of it and more medallions. I had a feeling that we'd need more than just Talonmon if we wanted any chance of defeating Darkmon.

"Nick, will you carry me?" Sandmon pleaded, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"Sure pal."

I picked up the pile of sand gingerly, not wanting to drop any of him. 

"Do you think I'll ever medallion digivolve?"

"Of course you will," I said. "You'll be the toughest one out there."

He smiled and hopped from my hands to go and brag to the other digimon. 

Suddenly a bush moved. I looked closer, but nothing was there. Probably my imagination.

"Did anyone else see that?" Mya asked.

"See what?"

"Something moved up in that tree."

"Well I just saw something move in these bushes. Or at least I thought I did."

Everybody stopped to look around. Brandon pulled out his sword just in case.

"Shama!"

Not these guys again. One jumped at JT but Brandon chopped him in half with a swing of his sword.

More and more leapt from the bushes, trees, everywhere. There were too many to count.

"Sandmon, let's kick it up a notch."

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Ninja Belt!" I called.

I pulled out my ninja stars and flung them at the Shamamon, taking three down but not out.

"Shaman Hammer!"

The little ankle biters were smacking my legs. There were too many. My legs buckled.

"I'll help you Nick!" Crustmon yelled.

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

With his large claw he knocked away most of the Shamamon at my feet, but the ones he missed were now whacking my head. Talk about a headache.

"Tidal Twister!"

I may have gotten soaked, but at least the Shamamon attacking me were destroyed.

Meanwhile I looked to see Seadramon and Rhinomon attacking a swarm of Shamamon, while MetalButtramon was taking care of a few herself.

"Wing Scythe!"

The metal insect swooped down using her metallic wings to slice through the Shamamon.

"Spike Missile!"

"Ice Blast!"

The remaining Shamamon were either impaled or frozen. The battle was over.

"Well that was a nice workout," I joked.

The others didn't find it too funny. They were way too serious about these fights. It's all fun and games. 

Our digimon returned to rookie.

"Wow, Catermon, you didn't go to in-training," Mya said astonished.

"I guess I didn't use up a lot of energy during the battle."

That made sense.

"We should probably start moving again," Brandon said.

We all took a step forward and then…UP! Up and up we went. Faith and Mya screamed. Brandon grunted as JT fell on him. I yelled obscenities. And when it was all over, we were hanging several feet off the ground in a big net.

"What the…" I started.

"So glad you could join me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Devilmon."

I saw him down on the ground. The size of a muskrat, but he looked exactly like the devil. Horns, tail, evil grin, red, everything. Mya let out a muffled scream. I looked over to see her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as saucers.

"Mya, what's wrong? Do you know this guy?" I asked.

She continued to stare at Devilmon before turning her gaze on me. She slowly shook her head. I didn't buy it. She wasn't telling us something.

"You're probably wondering why I've captured you. Well, it's simple. I found a new toy and I was hoping to try it out on you."

He snapped his fingers and a crystal box appeared in front of him.

"What is that thing?" Spikemon asked.

"So glad you asked," Devilmon continued. "This is the beginning of the end. The end of you."

He laughed long and hard.

"Let's get the show started. How about a countdown? 10," he said.

"Crustmon, try cutting out of this net with your claws," I ordered.

"9."

"I'm trying, but it might take awhile."

"8."

"We don't have much time," JT hurried.

"7."

"We have to get away," Mya insisted.

"6."

"What do you mean?"

"5."

"I just…have a feeling."

"4."

"I just don't think he can be trusted."

"3."

"I've almost got it," Crustmon announced.

"2."

"There," I said, "we have a hole."

"1."

Being the closest I slipped through it. Luckily I was on the other side of the tree, so Devilmon didn't see me. I looked up to see Catermon fall just as…

"0."

He opened the crystal box. I saw that the inside consisted of 7 balls of light. They shot from the box flinging themselves around the trees. They finally came back to where we were and all of them flew into the net, each one hitting someone different.

The net exploded in light. Everyone fell to the ground. They were all surrounded by a different color of light. Brandon was yellow, Spikemon was red, Faith was green, JT was black, Mya was fuchsia, Crustmon was blue, and Betamon was orange.

"What's happening to them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Catermon answered.

"Ha-ha-ha! It worked, it really worked!" Devilmon crowed.

"What did you do to them?!" I demanded.

"Hey! How did you two get out of there? Oh well, I could only use seven anyway. And now I get the pleasure of seeing your friends defy and possibly attack you."

"Tell us what you did asshole!" Catermon threatened.

"Well, well, well. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Just answer the question," I said.

"Fine. I infected your friends with the seven deadly sins, one per person/digimon."

"Seven deadly sins?"

"Yes. Pride, anger, envy, greed, lust, sloth, and gluttony. Those balls of light will bring out the worst of these qualities in your friends, driving themselves and each other to extinction."

"Who do you think you are? You just come here out of the blue and start infecting people with sin and death and you're just so calm and unemotional about it. What's your deal?"

"I told you, I'm Devilmon. I need not explain my motives to you, but to shut you up, I will plainly state that this is all fun and games for me. I enjoy watching others suffer. And if you want to know about suffering, why don't you ask your friend Mya."

"You leave Mya out of this!" Catermon and I yelled.

"Well as fun as getting insulted and yelled at is, I must leave and let your friends get on with killing each other. Too-da-loo!"

And with that final statement he vanished. So that was it? 

I looked at my friends. The light had disappeared, but they were still lying on the ground. After listening to Devilmon's antics, I was almost afraid for them to wake up.

"What are we going to do Nick?"

"I don't know Catermon. But I do know I'm not gonna let that creep Devilmon get what he wants. We'll just have to try and get these sins out of our friends."

"Yeah. And, we don't even know if they worked," she said hopefully. "I mean Devilmon said they were new, so he's never used them before. They might be broken."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

Boy was she wrong.

How will the infected kids/digimon act when they awaken? Is Devilmon right? Will they bring death to one another? Or is Devilmon just some tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu?


	13. The Seven Deadly Sins Part 2

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 13

"The Seven Deadly Sins Part 2"

Narrated by Nick

Let's review for a minute. We had all gotten our orbs. All of our digimon have digivolved to ultimate. We've come into our own powers. Brandon found a medallion. He unlocked its power and Spikemon medallion digivolved to Talonmon. Next, Genevra found half of an ancient prophecy. Now we're on the lookout for some kind of key that unlocks the gate between the real world and the digital world. And as if we didn't have enough on our plate, this chump Devilmon showed up and infected everyone except for me and Catermon with one of seven deadly sins. Weird? It was about to get even weirder.

Catermon and I stared at the pile of our friends. Each one had been surrounded by a different colored light, but now the light had subsided. I noticed Brandon's hand move slightly. 

"Catermon, I think Brandon's waking up."

Sure enough, my best friend slowly arose to his feet, eyes still closed. 

"Brandon, are you okay?" we asked together.

He opened his eyes. I gasped. They were shining the same yellow light that had covered him earlier. 

"I'm fine."

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" I said noticing blood literally oozing out of his left arm.

"Well what do ya know," he said, with no emotion at all, looking down, "I guess I am."

"Here, I'll help you bandage it," Catermon offered drawing near him.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need your help," he snapped.

"Brandon, you're bleeding really bad. I think you need to cover the wound," I said.

"I told you, I don't need your help."

"Brandon, just let me spin some string into a…ugh!"

Brandon had backhanded her! 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I tried to tell her to back off. I barely feel a thing. Just leave it."

"Brandon, you just hit her! Your head must be messed up from blood loss!"

"Okay, unless you wanna end up like her, you better leave me alone."

And with that he shoved past me and walked away through the trees. I ran to Catermon and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What was wrong with him? Was that one of the sins?"

"I think so. I'm guessing…pride maybe."

"Nick, if he doesn't cover the wound, he could die of blood loss."

"I know, but I can't get to him. He's convinced he doesn't need any help."

"I have an idea. Follow me."

I followed Catermon as she took the same path Brandon took. We found him sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Brandon!"

"Stay away from me!"

"So what's your plan?" I asked Catermon.

"Absorbing Thread!"

She wrapped Brandon in string, and absorbed a little bit of power, so that he couldn't fight us. Then while I held him down, she went to work wrapping his arm.

"Done."

He was still dazed, but he was out of immediate danger, so we decided to leave him there for the time being and check on the others.

When we got back things had changed. I saw Betamon sitting under a fruit tree, with a big pile of fruit beside him. He was eating it at a very speedy rate.

"Betamon you found food!" I congratulated.

I walked over and picked up one.

"Beta Slugger!"

It was knocked from my hand.

"What was that for?"

"It's my food, get your own!"

And with that he consumed the entire pile of food.

"Hungry much?" Catermon quipped.

"I need more. Get out of my way!"

His eyes flashed orange. He jumped past us and climbed another tree in search of more food. Catermon and I looked at each other.

"Gluttony," we said simultaneously. 

"Nick! I've been looking all over for you."

We turned around to see Mya.

"Mya I'm so glad you're okay," Catermon said. 

"Um…Catermon, can you go find me some water please. I'm parched."

"Anything for you."

Catermon left my side. I stared after her not noticing the pink gleam in Mya's eyes.

"Oh Nick, I'm so glad we're alone now. I've been meaning to show you something."

"What?"

"This."

And out of nowhere, she crossed her arms, grabbing the hem of her tube-top and began to pull it up. 

"Mya what are you doing?"

"Come on big boy. I know you want me," she said in a very sexy voice.

She continued to lift her shirt, but as soon as I saw that she didn't have a bra on underneath I rushed forward to stop her, ended up tripping and taking her down with me. Now I lay on top of her and I finally see the pink in her eyes.

"Mya this isn't you. I mean normally I would jump at the chance of seeing you topless. But, I know this is just the lust talking. I can't take advantage of you."

"But I want to be taken advantage of," she whined.

Who was I to deny her of what she wanted? No! No, no, no! I couldn't do this to my friend. I got off of her and she gave me her best puppy-dog face. I wanted so badly to lay back down on top of her and take off her shirt myself, but I couldn't do that to her.

"Get up and stop acting like a slut."

The words hit her like a slap in the face. She immediately stood up and smacked me across the face. I took it like a man and just walked away.

"Crustmon!" I cheered. "Boy am I glad to see you. Things are really weird around here."

He let out a slow, drawn-our sigh.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm…just…so…tired," he yawned. 

"Well, now's not the time. Come on, we need to find that Devilmon guy and put an end to this."

I tried to pick him up but he was like a ton of bricks. He just sat there on his ass and didn't move a muscle. He didn't even blink, giving me a perfect view of the blue light in his eyes.

"Not you too. Let me guess…sloth. Which means you're just gonna sit there and do jack-crap until the curse is broken."

He just stared forward as if in a deep sleep. He finally craned his head up towards me.

"…yeah…"

Well he wasn't gonna be much help. Suddenly out of the tree beside us dropped Betamon. He was about the size of a Sheepdog now.

"Betamon! I think you need to lay off the food."

"NO! I'm hungry. I need it. I NEED IT!"

I backed away. These people were just too weird. I ran into Catermon.

"Mya…she's different…she…"

"I know. She even came on to me," I informed.

"She…she…came on to me too!" Catermon cried.

I stumbled in shock. Can we say EW?!

"Um…okay…well, right now we need to find the others. Make sure they haven't gone insane too."

I felt a slight tugging at my pants. 

"What the…?"

It was JT! He had taken something and was now running away.

"Catermon stop him!"

She shot her thread at him, wrapping it around his legs. He fell forward and four digivices fell from his hands.

"You stole our digivices?!"

"They're mine now. You can't have them!" he screamed flashing his black eyes.

"JT I'm not clowning around."

I reached down and grabbed my digivice.

"No!"

His hand turned green and his bow appeared. Mounting his arrow he shot it straight at me. I barely dodged it.

"Give it to me! I want, I want, I want!"

"JT stop being so…greedy," I realized.

While figuring out his sin, I didn't notice him swipe the digivice from my hand again.

"Hey!"

"AHH!"

"Faith! Let go of Catermon!"

"I want a digimon. It's not fair that everyone else has one. So I'm taking this one!"

"No bitch!" Catermon yelled. "Let me go! I belong to Mya!"

"Mya! She's got everything. Everything that I want. Beauty, brains, and digimon! I hate her! I'll kill her!"

Green-eyed Faith slammed Catermon down on the ground and ran off to find Mya.

"We have to stop her before her envy gets the better of her!" Catermon cried.

"Before Faith kills Mya, or before Mya comes on to Faith?" I asked.

"Not funny!" she yelled.

"Sorry, it was too easy. Is that everybody?"

"No, we haven't seen Spikemon."

"It's Rhinomon now."

We turned around to see the giant rhinoceros looming over us. His eyes were bright red.

"Rhinomon must have anger. It's the only one left," Catermon figured.

"Let's not make him mad then."

"You're the ones who attacked my master, Brandon. You will pay for hurting him!"

He pawed the ground preparing to charge us.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled.

We jumped to the side as he tore past us. He kept going smashing down trees, completely obliterating the forest. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "Our friends are crazy and their going to end up killing each other."

"I think that was Devilmon's plan."

"Nick! Catermon! I have a bone to pick with you!" Brandon yelled.

He came at us, his arm was unbandaged, still dripping blood.

"Run!" I told Catermon.

We ran for it with Brandon right on our heels. Deeper and deeper into the forest. My legs were becoming weaker with each stride I took. 

Then we reached a dead-end. A cliff. A very high cliff. 

Brandon stopped in front of us.

"You know guys, I don't think that we need you on this team anymore. I am the leader, and you refused to listen to me. That demonstrates poor teamwork. Now you'll pay for disobeying me."

He lunged forward and pushed me backwards. I fell off the cliff, soon followed by Catermon.

"AHHH!" we both screamed.

Down and down we went. Getting closer and closer to the ground. And then…

…we hit! Only, it wasn't a hard hit. It was soft, like falling on pillows or…or a…net!

"Catermon, you saved us!"

"Oh, it was nothing," she blushed. "This is bad Nick. Real bad. Now that we're down here, there's no one to stop them from killing themselves or each other."

"I know Catermon. We have to get back up there somehow. Since you can't digivolve and we certainly can't climb, then we better start walking."

Will Nick and Catermon be able to get back up the cliff? Will they make it in time? Or will they come back to a graveyard? 


	14. The Seven Deadly Sins Part 3

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 14

"The Seven Deadly Sins Part 3"

Narrated by Nick

Catermon and I moved as fast as we could, trying to find a way back up the cliff. It appeared there was no way.

"Catermon, _we_ obviously can't get up. But maybe _you_ can. Just shoot your sticky string up and grab a hold of the ledge. Then pull yourself up."

"I'm not leaving you down here alone."

"But if you don't, then the others might wind up dead. I'll be fine by myself."

"Well…okay. But I don't like it."

"Deal with it."

"Absorbing Thread!"

The string shot upward but stopped halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"That's all. I'm outta thread. I guess without Mya and my digivice I don't pack as much punch. Not to mention I haven't eaten in awhile, and I used up a lot of thread making the net that saved our lives."

"Yeah, saved our lives, and probably signed the others death."

Suddenly out of the trees popped a Snimon. 

"Oh no! It's Snimon, a praying mantis digimon that'll leave you praying after it uses its Twin Sickle attack," Catermon informed.

"What do we do? You can't digivolve without Mya and I can't use my ninja weapons because that brat JT stole my digivice."

"Twin Sickle!"

Catermon was hit! She slowly got up.

"Absorbing Thread!"

Nothing. She was empty. The Snimon began to make strange noises. From behind him came two more Snimon! 

"This is hopeless," I said. "We gotta run."

Both of us ran for it through the trees, trying to get into dense forestry so they couldn't follow us. 

"Twin Sickle!"

Our plan didn't work. They were easily chopping down trees left and right. I felt a sickle graze my left ear. They were getting closer!

"Catermon, this looks like the end."

"It was nice getting to know you. And getting closer during this whole fiasco."

"Right back at you kid."

"Twin Sickle!"

The ground I was standing on erupted sending Catermon and me flying. I landed in a tree. I wasn't sure where Catermon ended up.

The Snimon were getting closer. I prayed(hey, Catermon was right!) they didn't realize I was in this tree.

A twinkle of light caught my eye. Out on one of the branches. What was it? Maybe it could help us. I started to crawl towards it but…

"Twin Sickle!"

The tree exploded. I fell down to the ground only to be pelted by shrapnel of bark. My head banged against something hard. I lifted myself to a sitting position and looked down to see a medallion! It had a baby blue outer circle and the inner circle was pure white. A faint etching of an angel was on it.

The Snimon was in front of me now. He lifted his sickle and was about to bring it down, but I held out the medallion and it burst with light. A white angel flew from it and rammed into the Snimon destroying him. 

His friends saw this and decided they didn't want to die today, and flew away. The angel floated back into the medallion, which I hooked around my neck.

"Ni-ni-ck…"

It was Catermon! She sounded hurt.

"Catermon! Where are you?!"

All I got was a moan. I followed the sound and found her covered in tree bark. When I pulled it away from her I found out why she was moaning. I large pointed branch had stuck right through her body.

"Catermon," I cried. "You're gonna be okay, I'll help you."

"No…Nick, go…help the others…save yourself…forget about me…"

"I won't leave you. We got into this together and we're gonna leave together."

I tried to pick her up but before I could get a hold of her…

"Good…bye…"

…She disappeared. Catermon was dead. And it was my fault. If I hadn't been so obsessed with getting that medallion I could have found her sooner and saved her. I fought back tears, but it was no use. I was alone so I decided to let it all out.

After I had cried my last tear, I noticed that Catermon's bow had been left behind. I picked it up and pocketed it. It was the least I could do for Mya after getting her digimon killed.

I walked back to the cliff and looked up. How was I going to get up? My medallion glowed. The angel exited it again and grabbed me around the waist lifting me up. When he dropped me safely back on the top of the cliff he went back into the medallion.

"Thanks."

I set off to find what kind of trouble the others had gotten into. Crustmon and Betamon were still sitting by the tree. Crustmon not moving a muscle, Betamon, now the size of a horse, was surprise surprise, still eating.

Mya was trying to come on to JT but all he wanted were her earrings. Brandon had finally bandaged his arm his self(and did a very bad job I might add). Faith was chasing after Spikemon, and every few minutes he'd turn around and chase her until poking her in the butt with his horn, then she'd chase him again.

"Guys, I need you all to come here," I ordered.

"You again!" Brandon and Spikemon yelled.

"Oh, you again," Mya said seductively.

"Hey, you took my digimon away from me!" Faith screamed.

"And you tried to take my food!" Betamon quipped.

Crustmon didn't move.

They were all running at me. Just like I wanted them. As soon as they got close enough…

…I threw the net at them. Before the angel had brought me up, I had snagged the net Catermon, rest her soul, had made. Now everyone, with the exception of Crustmon, was caught in it.

"LET US OUT!" Spikemon fumed.

"Not quite yet," I said. "Crustmon, you're first."

I held out the medallion. I was hoping the angel in it could counteract the sin that Devilmon had infected into him.

The angel flew out and soared around Crustmon before shining his light on him. Crustmon blinked and when his eyes opened they were no longer shining blue. He was cured!

"Crustmon!"

We ran at each other and embraced. It felt like it had been an eternity. 

"I gotta save the others now."

I aimed my medallion at the net, but was knocked down by something. It was Devilmon!

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saving my friends jackass, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not while I'm around you won't!"

I looked at the net. JT had dropped the digivices when he was caught! I ran over and grabbed mine.

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

"Lobstremon digivolve to…Pearlmon!"

"Ninja Belt!"

Devilmon lunged forward tail raised above his head.

"Hell's Fury!"

Hundred's of little lasers shot from his tail. I expertly cartwheeled and flipped forward and backward dodging all of them. Pearlmon shielded himself with his sword.

"Pearl Katana Strike!"

Devilmon leapt into the air getting nicked in the foot.

"Arggh!"

"Devil's Horn!"

He headbutted Pearlmon, but his horn's bounced off of my digimon's tough, pearl armor. I let two ninja stars rip. One missed, the other stuck into his leg.

"No more messing around. Blazing Inferno!"

Walls of fire rose all around us. They were closing in on us!

"Pearlmon jump!"

I jumped high and flipped over the flames landing smoothly on the forest floor. But Pearlmon didn't make it. The flames enveloped him. When they subsided all that was left was a pile of ash that was really a pile of burnt sand.

"Sandmon!"

Suddenly my medallion lit up. The angel flew out and into Sandmon.

"NO!" Devil screamed. "Not Angemon!"

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

Holymon was an angel almost identical to Angemon, only in green instead of blue. And he still had large claws for hands.

"You're time is up Devilmon," Holymon warned. "Holy Claw!"

His claw began to shine white light. He lifted it up and brought it down on Devilmon knocking him away. The crystal box flew from him.

"Holymon! It's the crystal box! Destroy it!" I yelled.

"Holy Claw!"

The crystal box exploded. I looked at my friends. Their eyes changed back to normal.

"What happened? Where are we?" they all asked.

"You haven't seen the last of Devilmon!"

He sank into the ground and was gone. Holymon shrunk back into Sandmon and Angemon flew back into my medallion.

I ran over and undid the net and the others were freed without a single memory of what had happened.

"It's a long story," was my only answer.

"Hey, where's Catermon?" Mya asked.

I dreaded that question.

"Um…well, she…Mya I'm so sorry."

"What?"

I couldn't figure out how to say it, so I just pulled out Catermon's bow and handed it to Mya.

"What are you saying? Is Catermon…?"

"I'm sorry Mya. We were attacked by Snimon and…she was hit hard."

"I can't believe it."

Neither could I. Mya didn't shed one tear. What was wrong with her? Maybe she was just in shock.

She held the bow to her heart. I leaned forward and hugged her. In doing so, my medallion made contact with Catermon's bow and they both shone pink and white light.

"What the…?" everybody said.

Mya held out her hand and the bow melted and molded into an egg. A white egg with pink bows imprinted on it.

"It's Catermon!" she exclaimed. Without a hint of happiness, I noted.

"She's alive! This is so great! It's a miracle," I said.

"Sounds like you two really bonded," Brandon noticed.

"Yeah. I think I'm in love with that bug. And not like that you perv."

We had a good laugh. We had a lot to celebrate. I had a medallion, the sins had vanished, and best of all Catermon was alive. I guess things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Catermon's alive, but what if another digimon dies? Will they come back to life too? And what trick does Devilmon have in store for the digidestined next?


	15. Flames of Love

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 15

"Flames of Love"

At Darkmon's Castle

"What kind of game is that Devilmon playing? Whatever it is he seems to be pretty good at it. Maybe I should ask him to join my army. Nah."

"Sir, the sensors are picking up another medallion."

"Good! We can't let them get another one. I can't believe we let them get the Angemon one, it's one of the most powerful of them all."

"Well, if we don't want them to get this one, we had better go and retrieve it first."

"Oh Phantomon what would I do without you. I could kill those children for putting you through the torture of death."

"I am very grateful that my lord brought me back."

"Oh nonsense, you are my most loyal subject. We've been a team for as long as I can remember. Nothing can tear us apart. Now, let's go get that medallion."

Narrated by Mya

"Hello, I'm Silkmon!"

Catermon's egg had just hatched and her baby form, Silkmon had been born. It was basically just a ball of silk with two beady black eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Mya. You too Nick."

He blushed. During the whole seven deadly sins fiasco, they became very close, and I know he feels responsible for Catermon's death in the first place. But she doesn't blame him and neither do I. I'm just glad that she's back. At least I should be glad. Without my soul, it's like, I know I should be glad, but I'm just not. Like a far off gladness, ya know.

"Hey Mya, I'm glad that your egg hatched," Brandon smiled.

"Me…too."

He grabbed my hand.

"You're still so cold Mya. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just…cold-blooded I guess."

I wanted so badly to tell him the truth. Tell him that I didn't have a soul. Maybe he could help me. But why would he. How could he love someone without a soul? Then again, I was unable to love without a soul. Talk about a double-edged sword.

"Mya, I feel funny," Silkmon said.

"How so?"

"I feel like something is near us. It makes me feel really good inside. It makes me feel loved."

"I wouldn't know," I mumbled.

Meanwhile…

"Have you found it yet Phantomon?"

"No, but I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, here it is."

Darkmon went over to Phantomon. There in the dirt lay the medallion. It was bright red with a fiery bird carved into it.

"Just as I suspected. The Birdramon medallion. I can smell its putrid love stinking up the air."

"Hey guys, Silkmon thinks the next medallion's over here."

"Oh no, it's those bloody kids!" Darkmon said. "Hurry, get the medallion and let's make like a tree and leaf."

Phantomon reached down and grabbed the medallion but was burned by the fiery bird. He threw the medallion over his shoulder and screamed in pain.

"You fool!"

"It burnt my hands."

"I'll burn your ass if you don't get that medallion."

"I think it's over here," I said.

We walked into a clearing. On the other side was our arch nemesis, Darkmon. And reincarnated was Phantomon.

"Phantomon get the medallion!"

"Leave the medallion alone! It's ours!" Brandon yelled. "Teach them a lesson about medallions Spikemon!"

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! Talons of love and sincerity!"

"You guys too!" Nick and JT yelled.

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"I want to fight too!" Silkmon screamed.

"No way!" Mya said. "You're too small."

"Soul Chopper!"

Lobstremon blocked the attack with his claw.

"Tidal Twister!"

Phantomon flew backwards into a tree. 

"Shadow Beam!"

Lobstremon was knocked down. Seadramon came behind Darkmon and wrapped his tail around him.

"Ice Blast!"

Darkmon's torso was frozen. Seadramon was biting at his body.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time," Talonmon said to Phantomon.

"Learn this. Shadow Scythe!"

Talonmon did a spiral in the air dodging the attack.

"Talon Crusher!"

Phantomon batted his claw away with his scythe.

"Mya please let me help them."

"You're not strong enough."

"But I can digivolve."

"I forgot. Well, I guess we could try. Digivolve!"

"Silkmon digivolve to…Podmon!"

"Podmon digivolve to…Catermon!"

"Catermon, you're back!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah, and I have a score to settle. Absorbing Thread!"

Phantomon was caught off guard as the thread wrapped around his body and sucked away his power. He dropped his scythe. But suddenly it appeared to have a mind of its own! First it cut Phantomon loose, then it came after Catermon.

"Stay back!" I yelled, using my powers to throw it off course. 

Meanwhile Darkmon had thawed out and was choking Seadramon while holding Lobstremon down with his foot.

"Lobstremon, let's try the medallion!" Nick called.

Lobstremon turned back into Crustmon and was small enough to scuttle away.

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

"Holy Claw!"

Holymon whacked Darkmon. He lost his grip on Seadramon and the dragon got away.

"Dark Claw!"

"Holy Claw!"

The attacks met each other. Neither one was beating the other.

"Guys, it's time we stepped in," Brandon ordered. "Sword!"

"Ninja Belt!"

"Bow and Arrow!"

"Magic!"

Nick and JT fired arrows and ninja stars at Darkmon trying to make his attack weaken. It didn't work.

Brandon rushed in with his sword but Darkmon used his other clawed and to smack him away. It was up to me.

I concentrated all of my power. I focused on Darkmon's claw. I focused hard. And then…Whoosh! I telekinetically moved his hand, and Holymon struck his body with his attack.

"Arggh!" Darkmon screamed falling back.

"Soul Chopper!"

Holymon was sliced down the back! He stumbled to the ground before becoming Crustmon again.

"Seadramon digivolve to…MegaSeadramon!"

"Mega Ice Blast!"

Phantomon was frozen. I couldn't believe it. We were actually winning. Key word: were. That's when Devilmon showed up.

"Not him again," JT said.

"I will have the medallion! Where is it?"

The medallion! I had almost forgotten why we were even fighting. I left the battle to find it. I looked all over the place Darkmon and Phantomon had been earlier. I couldn't find it.

"Talon Crusher!"

Talonmon crushed through Phantomon's ice prison hoping to crush Phantomon in the process, but somehow missed. 

"Shadow Scythe!"

Talonmon was hit in the back and fell to the ground as Spikemon.

"The girl's looking for the medallion!" Devilmon shouted. 

Damn him. I still hadn't found it.

"Hell's Fury!"

Everything around me was exploding. I dove for cover and landed on something hard. The medallion! I picked it up and held it up high. My body was engulfed in flames, protecting me from attacks, as I floated back to the battlefield.

"You let her get the medallion you insolent fool!" Darkmon yelled at Phantomon.

"Catermon, Crustmon, Spikemon. Get ready!" I yelled.

The medallion shined bright red. The light filled with love surrounded the three digimon and brought them to full power again.

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! Talons of love and sincerity!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Fireflymon! Flames of love!"

Fireflymon was almost the same as Buttramon, only covered in flames and now sported large clawed feet.

"I am Fireflymon. As Catermon I used the Birdramon medallion to digivolve. My Flaming Hurricane attack will burn any enemy to a crisp."

"You may have gotten the medallion, but you will never defeat us," Darkmon said. "Shadow Beam!"

"Blazing Inferno!"

"Shadow Scythe!"

Talonmon went after Phantomon. 

"Talon Crusher!"

Once again he destroyed the scythe, leaving Phantomon unable to attack.

Holymon went after Darkmon.

"Holy Claw!"

The beam was stopped by his attack.

My digimon went after Devilmon.

"Flaming Hurricane!"

I tower of flames spun around, enveloping Devilmon's attack, and then pushing both of them back at the three dark digimon. Their pitiful screams echoed through the forest. When the smoke settled Phantomon was a pile of dust, Darkmon was burnt badly and quickly escaped, and Devilmon hadn't been hurt much by the flames considering it was his natural habitat.

"Mega Ice Blast!"

Devilmon didn't see that coming. And ice was not his friend. MegaSeadramon, who was on the sidelines, had seen his chance to finish off Devilmon. But Devilmon's extremely hot skin melted the ice, but he was still hurt badly.

"This isn't over!"

And with that he was gone. He'd be back. I knew it.

MegaSeadramon returned to Betamon and the others changed back to in-training.

"That was a tough fight," Nick said.

"Yeah, but we won. We're getting stronger all the time. We just defeated Darkmon and Devilmon together. True we didn't destroy them, but we beat them. If we continue to get medallions, then we'll finally be able to destroy all the evils in the digital world," Brandon said.

Is Brandon right? Were they just lucky this time? Will they be able to win the next battle? Or has their luck run out?


	16. Gotta Have Faith

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 16

"Gotta Have Faith"

At Darkmon's Castle…

"I can't believe those damn kids defeated me. ME! I am the strongest digimon out there and they fried me like an omelet. They must pay. And as for you."

Darkmon pointed at Phantomon.

"How many times am I gonna have to bring you back to life? It's a waste of my time."

"I'm sorry boss. I promise, I'll try to stay alive from now on."

"That's better. But I'm gonna need more than you to defeat those kids. Even the two of us along with Devilmon couldn't kill them. I'm afraid that if they get another medallion it could be the end of me, which in turn means the end of you."

"Gulp."

"Let's spy on the bloody thorns in my bloody side, shall we?"

Narrated by Faith and Brandon

Faith

It's about time I gave my point of view in this story. Just because I don't have a digimon doesn't mean I'm not important. I mean, it's because of me, that Brandon's digimon has digivolved a few times. I bet he wouldn't have done it at all without me. 

Who am I kidding? I'm worthless. I'm no help in fights. I just get in the way. And Brandon's always so busy looking after me, that he can't look after himself. 

"What are you thinking about sis?"

"Me…oh nothing. Just wishing I had a digimon."

"Faith I told you I don't know how many times. You have one. It's just lost. We'll find it soon. I promise."

He was always saying stuff like this. I didn't believe it. I knew he didn't believe it. It was all just a sham to get me to feel better. And I just pretended it worked to make him feel better.

"Thanks. You're probably right."

He left and went over to talk to Mya. Those two are so meant for each other. If he would stop worrying about me so much, he might actually get the chance to hook up with her. I've seen them hold hands, but as far as I know, it's nothing exclusive yet. Probably just sexual tension that needs relieved.

But Mya's been acting funny lately. She seems distant. Ever since her and JT were captured by Tentaclemon. JT acts the same, but she's different. And she's always so cold. If you just stand beside her you'll get a chill. And she showed almost no emotion when Catermon died and then came back to life. No sorrow. No joy.

"Does anybody have any idea where this key is?" Nick asked.

"I forgot all about that," I said.

"Me too. We've been so busy getting medallions it slipped my mind," Brandon agreed.

"Well, why don't you read the prophecy again," Mya told him.

Brandon pulled the torn sheet of parchment from his pocket and looked it over before reading it out loud.

"The one that is pure and holds the light is the key. That person will unlock the holy gate separating two worlds. The key will bring the beginning..."

"So we're looking for a person," JT concluded. "We haven't seen any humans since we got here."

"Well, this is from the digital world, so maybe when they say person, they mean someone of their race. A digimon," Brandon wondered.

"I've never heard of anything like this," Hornmon said.

"Guys!" I said. "I think I know! The key is a person right. Well there is another person here."

"Who?" they all asked.

"ME!"

"You?" Betamon asked.

"Faith, I thought we decided that you had a digimon, we just hadn't found it yet," Brandon said.

"That's what we said. But did you ever really believe it."

He didn't say anything.

"Look at the facts," I continued. "I don't have a digimon, but somehow I was brought to this world. And they only way we could have gotten into the digital world was if we had the key in the lake. And we were the only ones there. It makes since."

"Well, then it could be any of us," Nick said.

"But I'm the only one without a digimon, without a purpose here."

"The prophecy doesn't say anything about the key not having a digimon," Nick went on.

"But then why am I here?!"

"Everybody shut up!"

We were all surprised by Brandon's sudden anger.

"Let's stop pointing fingers, until we find out more about this prophecy. I think the first thing we need to do, is find the last part of it. You with me?"

We all nodded. 

"Good. Now let's start moving."

At Darkmon's Castle…

"Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

"That girl! She said that she's the key! Oh, screw the medallions. If we can get a hold of the key, then nothing, not even the medallions, can stop us from destroying the real world and taking over the digital world!"

"Are you suggesting that we go and kidnap the raven-haired girl?"

"Yes! But not you. I'm not in the mood to see you die again. I can handle this. You just stay here and keep an eye on things. If it looks like I need backup, then come. I'm off."

Brandon

Faith couldn't be the key. Not my little sister. She just couldn't be.

"Brandon, it is possible," Nick said.

"No! It's not. You guys are exaggerating. Just get over it and let's move on."

I was getting pissed. If one more person starting talking about Faith being the key I might have to take my sword to their neck.

"Where's the girl? Where's the key?"

It was Darkmon. It seemed like we had just kicked his ass, and he was already back.

"What are you talking about? We don't have the key."

"Don't lie to me boy! I heard you talking. It's the raven-haired girl. There she is!"

He started moving towards her. She screamed my name.

"Sword!"

I ran at him with fire in my eyes. He looked back at me.

"Dark Wave!"

I stopped. Once again all these negative feelings infiltrated my mind.

"Hornmon digivolve to…Spikemon!"

"Sandmon digivolve to…Crustmon!"

"Podmon digivolve to…Catermon!"

"Thunder Horn!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Absorbing Thread!"

"Beta Slugger!"

"Shadow Beam!"

His attack blocked all of theirs. He continued advancing on Faith.

"DigiMedallion energize!" Mya yelled.

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Fireflymon! Flames of love!"

Fireflymon flew at Darkmon, picking him up with her clawed feet and lifting him off the ground. He reached up with his clawed hand and dug his nails into her foot.

"Ahh!"

She dropped him and he landed in a heap on the ground. By this time the other digimon had digivolve to champions and I was out of my stupor.

"Spike Missile!"

"Tidal Twister!"

"Ice Blast!"

"Flaming Hurricane!"

Darkmon was impaled, drenched, frozen, and burned, but he seemed to just shake it off. 

"Dark Spear!"

Out of his chest shot four spears. Each of our digimon got stabbed and collapsed on the ground.

"Now I'll get the key."

Mya tried her best to throw him off course, but he was to strong for her to move his whole body. Nick flung many ninja stars at him, even threw in a few karate kicks, but Darkmon just flicked him away. Arrows flew, and I slashed with my sword, but nothing could stop him from what he wanted.

He finally got to Faith.

"Come here my pretty."

"NO!" she yelled kicking him in his digiballs.

Me and Nick were grabbing ourselves just imagining the pain. He didn't flinch. Ew! He didn't have any balls.

"It's called a cup sweetie."

Then he reached down and grabbed Faith around the waist.

"Thank you all for letting me have the key. I'll put it to good use."

And he disappeared. All of us were in shock. Our digimon were near death, until we made them dedigivolve. 

"He has her…," I still couldn't believe it.

"We'll find her Brandon. Don't wo…"

"Stop trying to cheer me up Mya! You don't know what it's like to lose something that you love."

'Shows what he knows,' Mya thought.

"I have to go find her."

I grabbed Spikemon and started walking through the trees.

"Brandon wait!" they all called. 

"I'm going after him," Nick said.

"NO!" I yelled. "I am the leader and I say you aren't coming. This is just something I have to do. Stay!"

And I left. They all just stood in awe not knowing whether to come or stay. I looked back to see them walking in the other direction. I desperately wanted to yell 'No! Come back, I need you!', but I couldn't. I had to do this alone. 

Did Brandon make the right decision? Will he be able to find Faith on his own? Or will he die trying?


	17. Deadly Dinos

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 17

"Deadly Dinos"

Narrated by Nick, Mya, and JT

Nick

I knew I had made a bad decision. It'll haunt me for the rest of my life. I should have gone after him. Now he was all alone. What if he died? It would be my fault. 

"Nick, don't blame yourself," Mya said, seeming to know what I was thinking about.

"But it's my fault. I turned my back on him."

"No you didn't," JT said. "He turned his back on us. If you would have gone after him he might have attacked you with his sword or something."

They were all trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working. I knew it was my fault. They couldn't change that. But I gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, I'll stop blaming myself," I lied.

"Besides, we need to worry about bigger things. Like finding more medallions. Or getting Faith back," Crustmon said.

So we continued. Keeping our eyes peeled for anything. We didn't expect what we found.

"It's a Tyrannomon," Betamon said. "Don't worry, they're usually very nice."

The dinosaur turned around and looked at us. It just tilted its head back and forth and then sniffed at our heads.

"See, gentle as a baby," Betamon said patting Tyrannomon's foot.

It let loose the biggest and loudest roar I had ever heard. My ears felt like they would bleed. 

"Fire Breath!"

He attacked us! We all jumped out of the way.

"I thought you said he was gentle."

"I said…usually."

"We can handle him," Catermon said charging forward. "Absorbing Thread!"

She had him tied down. I guess his bite wasn't as tough as his bark. Then he started to make weird sounds. I had heard these sounds before. Somewhere, like in a movie…Jurassic Park 3! The raptors made that same sound when…

"He's calling for help!" 

Right on cue, the trees parted as two more digimon stomped through them. One was a huge brontosaurus that was orange with blue stripes. The other was like a green Tyrannomon but had two large tusks protruding frontward.

"That's Brachimon and Tuskmon!" Crustmon said. 

Tuskmon used his tusks to cut open the thread wrapping up Tyrannomon, while Brachimon came at us.

"Aqua Jet!"

Crustmon's attack did nothing except piss off Brachimon.

"Brachio Bubble!"

Crustmon was captured in a big bubble. He started to float away!

"Ninja Belt!"

A carefully aimed ninja star popped the bubble. As Crustmon fell to the ground he digivolved.

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

He landed on top of Brachimon's head and pounded away with his big claws. Brachimon tilted his head and Lobstremon slid off but stabled himself so he "surfed" down the extremely long neck, then body, then tail, and landed gracefully on the ground. Until Brachimon slammed his tail into him.

While my digimon recovered I decided, I'd take a turn attacking Brachimon. I pulled out my daggers and ran at him. I dodged his tail as it swung at me, flipped up onto his back, and stabbed my daggers into his back.

He let out a loud scream and shook his body sending me flying.

"Lobstremon, get him!"

"Lobstremon digivolve to…Pearlmon!"

Pearlmon flew into the air landing a kick in Brachimon's face. Then on the way down he stabbed his katana in Brachimon's tough hide.

"Hammer Head!"

Pearlmon was knocked away. He layed unmoving on the ground.

JT

After Tuskmon freed Tyrannomon, he came after me.

"Slamming Tusk!"

His tusks were coming down on me.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

My digimon wrapped around the tusks and pulled them away.

"Ice Blast!"

Tuskmon evaded the attack and then slammed his tusks into Seadramon. Seadramon then whacked him in the head with his tail.

"Horn Driver!"

Lightning shot from Tuskmon's tusks. They slammed into Seadramon. 

"Bow and Arrow!"

I fired arrows, but they bounced off of his tusks. Every time I fired he would block them. If I could only distract him somehow. Then I could get a hit in.

"Seadramon you have to digivolve!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…MegaSeadramon!"

MegaSeadramon attacked him from behind, wrapping around his legs causing him to fall forward. I took this as the perfect opportunity to attack. I set up my arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow lodged itself right between Tuskmon's eyes. He bellowed in pain, before turning around, lifting MegaSeadramon with his tusks and flinging him over his shoulders.

Mya

Tyrannomon came at me and Catermon. My digimon tried to wrap his legs so he would fall, but he tore right through it.

"Time to take to the sky," I told her.

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

She flew up and then dove down kicking Tyrannomon in the face. Then with unbelievable strength, lifted him by the tail and swung him around before tossing him into a tree.

"I didn't know you had it in ya," I said.

"Me either," she said sounding amazed.

"Slash Nail!"

His claws shot out. One punctured Buttramon's wing. She fell to the ground. I saw another claw that was way off course.

"Magic!"

I raised my hand and the claw stopped. With a flick of the wrist it turned and flew back at Tyrannomon landing in his chest.

"Finish him off!" I yelled.

"Buttramon digivolve to…MetalButtramon!"

"Wing Scythe!"

She dove down preparing to slice through the evil digimon, but was stopped when Seadramon crashed into her. They both lay sprawled on the ground. I looked over to see Pearlmon down too.

"Nick what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. It seems like no matter how much we attack them, they just shake it off."

"We need Brandon," JT concluded.

Nick pondered this as the three dinos regrouped and prepared to finish us off.

"Mya, go."

"What?"

"Go. Go find Brandon. We can't win without him. Go get him and bring him back."

"I'm not leaving you. What if I don't find him? Or what if I don't make it back in time? You guys could die."

"It's our only hope to survive," JT said. "Nick's right, just go."

I knew this wasn't right. If I left and something happened to them…I'd feel nothing. I wouldn't care. Without a soul I could care less if they died even if I had killed them myself. So I went. 

MetalButtramon got up and I hopped on her back as she flew off into the sky.

"We'll find Brandon," she promised.

I didn't say anything, because I honestly didn't believe that.

JT

"What are gonna do now?"

"Three ultimates couldn't defeat these guys. But maybe a Holymon can. Pearlmon, let's do it."

Pearlmon changed back into Crustmon.

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

Holymon used his light to heal MegaSeadramon and the two of them stood ready for the dinos.

"Brachio Bubble!"

"Horn Driver!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Mega Ice Blast!"

MegaSeadramon froze all of the attacks. Holymon took to the sky.

"Holy Claw!"

He opened his claw to fire a huge beam of light. It blasted a hole through Tyrannomon destroying him. But the attack took away too much energy. A weak Crustmon fell from the sky. Nick caught it and ran.

"Come on JT, we have to run, it's our only chance!"

I hopped on MegaSeadramon's back and flew after him. The two evil digimon were right on our tails. Nick ran faster but he tripped over something. Crustmon flew from his hands. I hopped off of my digimon and ran over to him. MegaSeadramon held off the dinos, while we examined what I tripped over.

"It's a medallion," I said.

It was purple and had a huge bug on it.

"It's…Ke…Ki…Kab…Kabuterimon!" Nick realized. "It must be yours."

I picked it up and looked it over.

"Well what are you waiting for, use it!"

"Right. DigiMedallion energize!"

His digimon became Betamon again as the purple bug flew out of the medallion and implanted itself in Betamon.

"Betamon medallion digivolve to…Eelmon! Thunder of knowledge!"

Eelmon was way cool. He had the body of Seadramon only it was dark green. And he had two pairs of wings and three sets of legs that hung from his body as he flew. He also had Kabuterimon's helmet and his body was surging with electricity.

"I am Eelmon. I digivolved from Betamon using the medallion of knowledge. I have an electric personality that I prove with my Bug Zapper attack."

The three digimon faced off. 

"Brachio Bubble!"

With a beat of his wings the bubbles flew back at Brachimon.

"Horn Driver!"

Eelmon just absorbed the electricity and prepared to fire it all back.

"I'm sending you back to the Jurassic! Bug Zapper!"

Electricity shot from all over his body. He beat it out of his wings, fired it out of his claws, and shot it from his mouth and horn. The once dark evening sky, lit up as if it were noon. And when the light went out again, the dinos were no more. Eelmon changed back to Tadpolemon and collapsed in my arms.

"I guess we didn't need Brandon after all," Nick said.

"Yeah."

Then it dawned on me.

"What if we just sent Mya off on a death trip?"

All the color left Nick's face. 

Will Mya ever find Brandon? Will she die trying? And will Brandon find Faith? Or die also?


	18. He's Back

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 18

"He's Back"

Narrated by Brandon

It had been about one day since I had left the group. I hadn't encountered any danger. Yet. I hoped the others had had the same luck.

Spikemon was being really great, sticking with me. He was a very loyal friend, and I appreciated him so much. I just hoped he knew that.

"So Spikemon, do you know where Darkmon's castle is?"

"Um…I know the general location, but from here I'm not exactly sure how to get there."

"That's okay man. We'll find it. I just hope it's not too late."

And with that remark Genevra appeared.

"Hello Brandon. Spikemon."

We said our hellos.

"Brandon, you need not worry about Faith at this moment."

"What are you talking about? If you haven't noticed my little sister has been taken away by Darkmon! And you have the nerve to come here and tell me not to worry about her!"

Spikemon jumped at my ranting and raving. Genevra didn't flinch.

"Brandon you don't understand. You don't know what Darkmon is doing."

"Well then tell me!"

"The key opens up the gate separating the two worlds. Using the key is the only way to transport from one to the other. But Darkmon is a very powerful being that holds a lot of energy. He can't fit through the opening of the gate. He must completely take down the gate. To do that he must perform a complicated ritual. And it can only be performed on one night every 3000 years."

"Every 3000 years? And that night is close?"

"Yes. Darkmon kept in hiding for years waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He took over the digital world, knowing from ancient scrolls and prophecies, that a new group of digidestined would come to stop him. And among them would be the key. It's fate that all of this is happening. Nothing could have prevented it. But it's up to you to stop it."

"Well what do the prophecies say about us? Do they say whether we win or lose?"

"No. They speak only of what is to come, not the outcome of it. Well, that's all I have to tell you for now. Be careful."

She disappeared. Well at least I knew I had some time. Unless the night the ritual was to be performed was tonight! Even tomorrow I might not make it in time!

"Spikemon we have to find his castle now!"

"But Genevra said that…"

"She never said when the ritual was going to be performed. It could be next week, tomorrow, or even tonight!"

I broke into a run, with Spikemon on my heels. We ran and ran. But it didn't feel like we were any closer. Until I spotted something.

"What's that?"

Spikemon followed my gaze to a big temple. It was sand colored and was in the shape of a pyramid, but with the top sliced off so that the roof was flat. Huge columns flanked the front and in the center was a large door with what looked like hieroglyphics on it.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before. Maybe we should go inside."

"I guess."

We walked forward and up some stairs before getting to the door. I fingered the weird symbols but couldn't make heads or tails of them. With a push the door flung open.

We entered the temple. All I could see was black. Stretching on into forever. I stepped forward and…

Down and down I went. My mind barely had time to react. I had fallen into some kind of hole. The fall didn't last too long before I landed. Hard. 

I stood up on shaky legs. Spikemon wasn't with me. I yelled his name up the hole I fell from, but no answer. 

The room I was in now, was better lighted. There was a huge rectangular hole in the middle. I peered down into it. It looked like lava. How far did I fall?

SCREECH! What was that? I whipped around. The room seemed smaller. It was still getting smaller! The walls were closing in! I ran to the closest one and tried to stop it by pushing on it. No luck. I looked back. I was getting ever closer to the hole in the middle of the room.

My life started to flash before my eyes. This was the end. No one could survive falling into a lava pit. Only five feet. Four. Three. Two. One. I braced myself for…

Nothing? Why hadn't I fallen? Why wasn't I dead? I looked down. I was standing on thin air. What was going on? I slowly moved my foot so I wouldn't jinx it. There was a soft clink. I tapped my foot. Another clink. I was on glass! I walked out in the center of it. Perfectly safe.

"You finally figured it out."

I knew that voice.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee."

I definitely knew that laugh. 

"Clownmon," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, not Clownmon," he said emerging from the shadows. "MetalClownmon."

I looked at his new form. Basically the same, but coated with metal. And instead of daggers he now had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"How…What…"

"Let me explain. You believed you had killed me. You and your worthless friends. But as is everything with me, it was a mere illusion."

I hated that word. My mind flashed back to the days we were stuck in his jungle.

"So why are you hiding in this temple? Why didn't you attack us already?"

"How dumb are you? Think about it. I knew I couldn't defeat you in my old form. So I needed a new one. So I hid out for awhile. And just to be safe, I built this temple to protect myself. And here I am, and now you're here. Things couldn't be more perfect. Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

I swear, if he laughed again I would have to shove my sword up his ass. 

"But first I want to have a little fun. If you want to challenge me, then follow."

He jumped up through a hole in the ceiling. Once he disappeared a ladder rolled down from the hole. I mounted it and climbed up, emerging into a room with stone statues covering the walls.

There was no one here. Where had he gone? And where was Spikemon?

WHOOSH!

"Ah!" 

I jumped to the side narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face by a dart. Where had that come from? Two more flew by me. The statues! They were attacking me. Suddenly the room was filled with flying darts.

I ducked, jumped, and swerved, dodging them. When there were too many to evade I drew my sword and shielded my self, swinging it about.

"Ouch!"

I had been hit. In the thigh. I pulled out the little dart and looked at the blood stop on my shorts. But was immediately brought back as another dart flung by me cutting my ear. I backed into the wall. I heard something.

"Brandon!"

"Spikemon!"

"Yeah, I'm behind this wall!"

"I need help! I'm getting attacked by dart-flinging statues!"

Suddenly my digivice began to glow. I stepped back from the wall just before it crashed down. When the smoke and rubble cleared, I saw Rhinomon standing there grinning.

"Thanks buddy."

"No biggie. Let's go."

I hopped up on top of my digimon. 

"We can't leave yet. You'll never guess who…"

"MetalClownmon. I know. I had a run in with him too."

We went back into the room he had been in. After crashing through a few more rooms, they made it to…

Back to the beginning. They were back at the front door again.

"What the hell?"

"It's some kind of maze. It could take hours to get through it."

"Well, maybe we should just leave."

But that thought was interrupted when a statue flew through the room and planted itself in front of the door. No way out.

"I don't think so."

MetalClownmon was back. 

"Rhinomon, it looks like were gonna have to fight. You better digivolve."

"Rhinomon digivolve to…Triceramon!"

"This is our fight," MetalClownmon said blasting Triceramon into a wall.

We both withdrew our swords and faced off. He stabbed at me. I blocked. Another stab. I barely rolled out of the way. Once on my feet again I jabbed at him. My sword just bounced off of his metal skin. 

"Hee-hee-hee-hee! I am unstoppable!"

He swung his sword, slashing my shirt.

"Tri Horn Attack!"

Triceramon had recovered! MetalClownmon was knocked back by the blast.

"I told you to stay out of this! Sword Circus!"

Out of the ground around Triceramon erupted six swords. They all flung themselves at my digimon. Four bounced off of his armor. The other two penetrated. Triceramon bellowed.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

I turned my sword around and slammed the butt of it into his smirking face. The metal of his head cracked slightly.

"NO! You'll never win! I will be back!"

He jumped up into the ceiling again and the hole closed up after him. Triceramon was Spikemon again. 

"This isn't going to be easy," I said.

"Nobody ever said it would be."

How will Brandon and Spikemon be able to defeat MetalClownmon by themselves? Will they survive? Or is this the end?


	19. The Prophecy

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 19

"The Prophecy"

Narrated by Mya and Brandon

Mya

We still hadn't found Brandon. It had been a full day. A day of flying for awhile, then landing so Catermon could rest, followed by her digivolving again and more searching.

I was hoping Nick and JT were okay. I felt bad leaving them alone. But it passed. If it weren't for my digimon's constant reminders, I would have plumb forgot about them.

"Catermon," I said during one of our rests. "If you had done something bad. Something you knew was wrong, but you had no choice, and then found out it hurt you a lot more than you thought it would. What would you do?"

"Um…well, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It's just a…hypothetical question."

"Well, I would try talking to someone about it. That's the best way to work out a problem."

It made sense. But I couldn't tell anybody what I had done. That I had sold my soul. Nick already suspected something had happened between me and Devilmon. I couldn't let him get any ideas.

"Thanks for the advice. We better go looking again."

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

Together we flew up into the sky, soaring through the clouds. It felt so good. Even without a soul, something about feeling the wind blow through your hair and just being free felt so…fulfilling.

"Mya, I think I see footprints down there."

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Well, I have superior eyesight. Should we go down?"

"You bet."

Down we went. This felt really good too. The speed, the wind, everything was great. And then we landed. The feeling was over and I was back to feeling cold and empty.

"These are definitely Brandon and Spikemon's," I said examining the footprints.

"Then let's follow them."

And we did. Following them deep into the forest. Eventually coming to a large temple. 

"I guess they're in there," Buttramon said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walked through the doors. The room was huge. I looked all around. And I spotted him!

"Brandon!"

He turned to look at me. His face was ecstatic. We ran at each other. Buttramon was right behind me, just as Spikemon was with him. Closer and closer and…BAM!

"Ow!"

I had hit a wall. But it was a glass wall, cause I could see Brandon and Spikemon.

"Brandon, how do we get though?"

"I don't know. I'm just so glad to see…Mya."

"What?"

"Mya…look out."

"Brandon what are you talking about?" I asked turning around. "Oh my God Brandon behind you!"

Clownmon was behind him. But it wasn't the Clownmon I knew. It was like…MetalClownmon or something. He raised his sword over Brandon's head.

"BRANDON, NO!"

Down the sword came, right through Brandon's head. I heard the skull crunch as blood splattered across the glass wall.

"No-o-o-o," I cried.

Brandon

"Mya look out!"

It was too late. MetalClownmon had slashed her across the back. A puddle of blood grew at her feet. I pounded on the wall, tears streaming down my face.

"MYA! NO! I love you!"

She sank down in a pool of her own blood. MetalClownmon just looked at me and laughed.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

I'd kill him. I'd kill him a lot. Then I heard banging on the wall. It was coming from Mya's side, but no one was there. I banged too. Soon the whole wall began to shake and after a few seconds…CRASH! The glass shattered, falling to the ground. And there stood…Mya. No MetalClownmon, no blood. Mya was alive but she had been crying.

"Brandon?"

"Mya?"

"But you're…MetalClownmon killed you."

"What are you talking about? I saw him kill you."

"It was another illusion," Buttramon figured out. "One of his cruel tricks."

"That clown has gone far enough," Spikemon said. "We have to take him out. Now."

Then MetalClownmon appeared.

"Well this has been a nice reunion, but if you are so convinced you can destroy me, be my guest."

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! Talons of love and sincerity!"

"Let's get him Buttramon."

Our digimon flew at MetalClownmon. Buttramon was kicking him while Talonmon raked him with his claws.

"Clown Bomb!"

Both digimon were blasted away.

"Talon Crusher!"

MetalClownmon wasn't affected. 

"Suffocating Spore!"

He coughed a little, but nothing more. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Buttramon, kick it up a notch!"

"Buttramon digivolve to…MetalButtramon!"

"Let's fight metal to metal!" she challenged.

She dove at him and they duked it out clanking metal fists together. She connected her fist with his cheek and he bowled over.

"Wing Scythe!"

Amazing! His arm was chopped off!

"No more clowning around," he growled. "Sword Circus!"

MetalButtramon was bombarded by swords and changed back into Catermon. The same happened to Talonmon.

"That was too easy. I guess you won't be getting these," MetalClownmon laughed waving two medallions in the air.

"He has the medallions!" I exclaimed. "Let's get em."

I pulled out my sword and threw it at him knocking the medallions from his hand. Then Mya used her magic to fly them to us. Mine was yellow with so kind of spiked dinosaur on it. Mya's was green with a cactus on it.

"We're closing down this circus," Mya threatened.

"DigiMedallions energize!" we both yelled.

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Tankmon! Armor of reliability and knowledge!"

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Quillmon! Quills of sincerity!"

Tankmon was like a big yellow tank complete with treads and his tail opened up into a huge cannon. His back and head was covered in armor with protruding spikes.

Quillmon was like a big beetle on two legs. Her hands were covered in punching gloves, and her body was covered in quills. Her back opened up into small wings also.

"Let's end this," Tankmon said rolling forward. "Tail Cannon!"

Large boulders shot from his tail crashing into MetalClownmon. His metal skin was cracking.

"Quill Quake!"

She hunched into a ball and spun into the air firing quills everywhere. But they all rerouted and stabbed into MetalClownmon's exposed skin.

"AHHH!"

And with one final scream, he was gone. For good this time. Our digimon returned to in-training.

"We did it!" Mya cheered.

We hugged each other tightly. I didn't say anything about her being cold. It seemed natural nowadays. 

"What's that?" Podmon asked.

We looked to see a small piece of parchment float from the ceiling. The top part looked to be ripped. It landed in my hands.

"It's the rest of the prophecy! We can finally know what's going to happen to Faith!"

I read the first half of the prophecy out loud:

The one that is pure and holds the light is the key. That person will unlock the holy gate separating two worlds. The key will bring the beginning...

Then the new information:

...of the end. When the gate opens the two worlds will collide, melting and mixing into each other, causing chaos and destruction. All living things will cease to exist, entire continents will reduce to nothing but sand, all water will dry up, and it won't end there. It will bring forth the Apocalypse. The key will unlock the gate through bloodshed. A wound causing the blood to run. The gate will close when, and only when, the blood stops flowing.

What does this mean for Faith? How will the digidestined stop all of this from happening? Will they succeed? Or will both worlds come to an end?


	20. Blizzard of Reliability

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 20

"Blizzard of Reliability"

Narrated by Nick

It had been a day since Mya had left. Two since Brandon had. JT and I had barely escaped being killed by three dino-dorks. And now JT has his first medallion. Talk about ups and downs.

If my plan had worked, then hopefully Mya would have found Brandon. Therefore finding one would be killing two birds with one stone. Doubtful, very doubtful.

"Digidestined."

It was Genevra's voice. She appeared before us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have spoken to Brandon."

"He's okay! What did he say?"

"He's fine. And Mya is with him."

My plan had worked.

"But I have some bad news. Brandon found the last half of the prophecy."

"How is that bad?" JT asked.

"We have discovered what is come of Faith. And it is not good. Here's a copy of the whole prophecy."

She handed me a piece of paper. JT looked over my shoulder as I read it:

The one that is pure and holds the light is the key. That person will unlock the holy gate separating two worlds. The key will bring the beginning of the end. When the gate opens the two worlds will collide, melting and mixing into each other, causing chaos and destruction. All living things will cease to exist, entire continents will reduce to nothing but sand, all water will dry up, and it won't end there. It will bring forth the Apocalypse. The key will unlock the gate through bloodshed. A wound causing the blood to run. The gate will close when, and only when, the blood stops flowing.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. For Darkmon to open the gate…Faith must die. And not to rush you or anything, but…the ritual is to be performed tonight. This is the one night that comes every 3000 years, that the ritual can be performed."

"Shit. That means we have to find Brandon and Mya, then find Darkmon's castle, and finally destroy him or at least keep him from killing Faith. We have to do all of this before sundown."

"Yes. It isn't impossible, but it will take all of your strength. I must go, but I will keep an eye on you all."

She disappeared leaving us in awe. What were we going to do now? 

"Nick, I have to take a trip to the boys room."

"Likewise."

JT walked over to some bushes and I went to a tree. Just as I was zipping up…

"Darkside Quake!"

"What the…?"

The ground shook and I fell. I looked over to see if JT was okay. He was fine, but we were no longer on the same land. The ground had split between us and now we were on two separate sections. Our digimon were on a third one. There was absolutely no way across.

That's when he showed himself. It was a bull-like digimon, but stood on his hind legs.

"I am Minotarumon. I will crush all of you. Starting with the little one."

He pointed at JT.

"Stay away from my brother! DigiMedallion energize!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

My digimon flew off his piece of land and zoomed towards Minotarumon. He started batting at him with his claws, but one punch from the evil digimon sent him flying. Minotarumon continued his pursuit of JT.

"Raging Bull Attack!"

He charged. Running straight off of his chunk of land, running on thin air and landing near JT about to impale him with his horns. Even two ninja stars landing in his back didn't stop him. JT was too scared to move. He just stood there in shock.

"Tadpolemon digivolve to…Betamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Ice Blast!"

Minotarumon's feet were frozen to the ground, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Holy Claw!"

A beam of light hit Minotarumon in the head, knocking him off of the land.

"Holymon, get JT and let's go!" I ordered.

My digimon grabbed JT and a dedigivolved Betamon, then flew down towards me. I grabbed his ankle and he lifted me off the ground. We were outta there.

Holymon let us off on the ground and said he'd be right back.

"I wonder where he's going?" JT asked.

He came back a few minutes later with something in his hand. It was a gray disk…a medallion!

"Holymon, you found another medallion!" I cheered.

"Yes, I spotted it on the way here, but I didn't want to stop in case Minotarumon came back."

"He fell into the earth, how could he come back?"

As if to answer my question, Minotarumon came charging towards us. But this time he was riding on something. It looked like a flaming pig.

"That's Boarmon!" Betamon shrieked. "He's hot-headed and pig-headed."

"Well, then we should be ready for them," JT said. "DigiMedallion energize!"

"Betamon medallion digivolve to…Eelmon! Thunder of knowledge!"

Minotarumon hopped off of Boarmon and attacked Holymon, while Boarmon ran at Eelmon.

"Holy Claw!"

"Raging Bull Attack!"

The two digimon crashed into one another.

"Nose Blaster!"

Wicked flames shot from Boarmon's snout. Eelmon beat his wings blowing them out. We flew forward and grabbed Boarmon by the tail flinging him threw the air.

"Bug Zapper!"

With a pitiful oink, Boarmon accepted defeat and ran into the forest, while Eelmon went to help Holymon.

"You have hurt my pet and dishonored myself. Now you will pay! Darkside Quake!"

The ground below the two flying digimon rushed upward crashing into them. Both fell to the ground. Minotarumon began kicking the fallen digimon over and over again. They were bruised and beaten.

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" JT and I yelled.

JT let loose several arrows, me three ninja stars. Minotarumon staggered but no significant damage was done.

"I won't let you hurt them. I'll save them!" I yelled.

That's when the new medallion began to glow. The giant walrus on it flew out and entered Holymon. He dedigivolved to Crustmon.

"Nick, your reliability helped power up the medallion. No matter what you were there for me. And now I can digivolve!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…SnowCrustmon! Blizzard of reliability!"

SnowCrustmon was pretty cool. He looked more like Lobstremon now only his exoskeleton was blue and white.

"Prepare to meet a chilly defeat Minotarumon."

My digimon attacked the evil one, slamming his claws down again and again. 

"Raging Bull Attack!"

Minotarumon tried to counter, but SnowCrustmon was unbelievably fast. Minotarumon couldn't get a single attack in.

"Finish him off buddy!" I shouted.

"You can rely on me. Blizzard Beam!"

A beam of blue and white light shot from both of his claws. Within the beam was snow, ice, sleet, and hail. Minotarumon didn't even know what hit him. He was instantly frozen and a few seconds later, the ice exploded along with him.

When the dust cleared I saw Sandmon laying on the ground snoring. I gently picked up my digimon.

"You were great Sandmon. You're the best."

"Nick, I think we should go look for Brandon and Mya now," JT said.

"We will. Our digimon just need to rest a little. And then we'll find them and Faith and stop this ritual from taking place. I promise."

Can Nick keep such a promise? What if they don't find Brandon, Mya, and Faith in time? Is Faith destined to die?


	21. So Close Yet So Far

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 21

"So Close Yet So Far"

Narrated by Brandon and JT

Brandon

I was beyond angry. Beyond scared. Beyond sad. My life was falling apart it seemed. If this prophecy was correct, my sister, my own flesh and blood, was destined to die. And there was not much I could do to stop it. Except try and rescue her from Darkmon's castle before the ritual. But as far as I knew the ritual could be going on right now.

And to top it all off, I had no idea where Nick and JT were. After Mya had found me and we escaped from MetalClownmon's temple, she told me about how Nick had told her to look for me. We got on Talonmon and Buttramon and flew to the place she had left them, but they were no where to be found. I hoped they were okay. How stupid was it to leave them behind? Why did I go out on my own? I put everyone's lives in jeopardy, and now it might cause the death of my sister.

"Brandon, I can tell that you're blaming yourself. I can see it in your face."

"Can you blame me? This is all my fault."

"No it's not. You were scared and worried, you weren't thinking straight. It's understandable."

"I doubt Nick will understand. He was so mad at me for leaving."

"Sure he will. He would have acted the same way if it had been JT rather then Faith. Let's forget about the past and focus on the present and future. We need to find Darkmon's castle and save Faith."

She was right. First we needed to find Faith, then I could kick myself in the ass. 

"Okay. Spikemon, do you think you could give us a ride?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

Mya, Catermon, and I hopped onto the back of the huge digimon. He jogged forward. Not too slow, not too fast. 

I had never seen so many trees before. The forest seemed to stretch on and on into forever. I was sick of it. As soon as I got home I was going to shred some paper.

I saw Mya tense. She looked scared.

"What's wrong? Do you see Darkmon's castle?"

"No…I just…it felt like someone was walking over my grave. I sense danger."

"Danger? Do you think we're close to Darkmon's castle?"

"Maybe. I see a castle."

"Where?!"

"In my mind. I think it's another one of my powers. It's vague. But it seems close. And it's surrounded in darkness."

"So we're almost there! Alright!"

"No. It's not a good thing. I see danger and pain and…"

"And what?"

"Death."

JT

It had been a pretty good day so far. Nick found his next medallion and Crustmon digivolved to SnowCrustmon and defeated Minotarumon. Then I found my next medallion. It's blue with a wolf on the front. But I haven't found a reason to use it yet.

"JT, we need to hurry."

"I'm sorry bro, but I'm tired. We've been walking all day."

"And we're gonna keep walking. We don't have much time before sundown. And that's when the ritual starts. I know you like Faith. You don't want her to die do you."

"I don't like that…that…girl!"

Truth be told, I did. A little, I guess. Either way, she was a good friend, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Fine, we'll keep walking."

"No, you're right. We're all tired. Maybe you guys can give us a ride," Nick said to our digimon.

"I'll do it!" Betamon offered.

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

The three of us piled on his back and he "swam" through the air using his tail. I prayed that we could find the others, Darkmon's castle, and save Faith in time. The problem was, we didn't have time.

Brandon

"Death? You...you see death?"

"Yes. Horrendous, painful death. Brandon, someone's going to die. Tonight."

"Tonight? It's gotta be Faith. That means the ritual must be tonight. We have to hurry. Rhinomon, step on it."

"You got it boss."

He tore through the forest, knocking rocks, branches, even whole trees out of the way. I just hoped we were going in the right direction.

"Right."

"What?" I asked Mya.

She had a weird pink glow in her eyes.

"Go right."

Rhinomon followed her orders and turned, almost knocking us off.

"Left. Right. Right again."

He followed her orders as quickly as she barked them out. 

"We're almost there. Just through those trees."  
"Let's do it," I said.

Rhinomon charged through the trees and we were finally out of the forest. We were now in a big clearing. In the middle was a huge mountain. I'm talking huge. Rhinomon was big, but he was about the size of a pebble compared to this thing.

Sitting on top was a castle. Even though it was bright, sunshiny daylight down here, it was pitch black around the castle. I could feel the evil that Mya was talking about.

"How do we get up there?" Catermon asked.

"I guess we fly."

Rhinomon was Spikemon again and him and Catermon prepared to digivolve.

"DigiMedallion energize!" I yelled.

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! Talons of love and sincerity!"

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

Once on our digimon, they took flight. The top of the mountain seemed impossibly far away. It didn't even look like we were moving up.

"This could take awhile," Mya said.

"You can say that again," I replied.

"This could take awhile."

"Very funny Mya."

"I didn't say anything," she argued.

"Well then who…"

"It was I, Phantomon!"

"Not you again," Talonmon grunted.

"I cannot let you ruin the master's plans. You will not interfere with the ritual. Soul Chopper!"

We dodged. 

"Talon Crusher!"

"Suffocating Spore!"

It was no use. There was too much space for him to evade the attacks. We had to close up the battle.

"Mya! Keep him busy! I'm gonna land on the mountain and try to bring the battle to the ground!"

Talonmon flew down and we landed on a ledge, big enough for a battle.

"The terrain's rough here. We need Tankmon."

Talonmon dedigivolved.

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Tankmon! Armor of reliability and knowledge!"

I looked up to see Phantomon and Buttramon in a rumble.

"Shadow Scythe!"

Buttramon was hit! Mya fell of!

"MYA!"

But she stopped falling. She calmly floated back up and landed beside Tankmon and me.

"I'm starting to like the digital world," she said.

But that thought disappeared as we looked up to see Buttramon getting her butt kicked. She was sliced over and over again. Her wings were tattered and her body was cut and bleeding.

"Buttramon!"

The digimon became Catermon again and Mya used her magic to float her safely to the ledge. Phantomon followed quickly.

"Tail Cannon!"

Phantomon was pelted by large boulders. Things were heating up.

"No more messing around," he said before letting out a shrill whistle.

From on top of the mountain flew two digimon. One was a huge praying mantis, the other a long dragon with wings.

"That's Snimon and Airdramon," Catermon informed.

"Get them!" Phantomon ordered.

"Twin Sickle!"

"Spinning Needle!"

The ground around us exploded. We used Tankmon's bulky body to shield us.

"Catermon, we're gonna need your help," Mya said. "DigiMedallion energize!"

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Fireflymon! Flames of love!"

She flew at Airdramon while Tankmon faced off against Snimon.

"Tail Cannon!"

Snimon chopped the boulders in half with his sickles.

"Twin Sickle!"

Tankmon crashed into the mountainside.

Meanwhile Fireflymon was flying circles around Airdramon slicing at him with her clawed feet.

"Spinning Needle!"

"Flaming Hurricane!"

Fireflymon had hoped that the flames would burn the needles to ashes. But they merely caught fire and continued to sail at her, stabbing into her body. She fell from the sky and landed in a heap beside Tankmon.

"We can't beat them. We're so close to Faith, and now we're gonna die before we can get to her," I cried. "What if we were the people you saw dying?"

"I don't know…it could be."

"Shadow Scythe!"

"Twin Sickle!"

"Spinning Needle!"

The three attacks flew at us signing our death.

JT

I heard screaming.

"Nick did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from that direction. Seadramon, speed it up."

My digimon zoomed through the trees and broke out into a field. There was a mountain with a castle on top and halfway up the mountain I saw three digimon floating.

Another scream. It sounded like…Brandon and Mya!

"UP!" I yelled.

We climbed through the air and the digimon came into view. Phantomon, Snimon, and Airdramon hovered over Brandon, Mya, and two digimon, which I assumed were Spikemon and Catermon.

"We'll save you! DigiMedallion energize!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Holymon! Angel of Hope!"

Nick's digimon flew at them and used his claw to block the evil digimon's attacks. Seadramon dropped Nick and me down on the ledge.

"You guys are okay!" Brandon cheered.

"Yeah, we're fine. But it looks like you guys could use some help," I said.

"Holy Claw!" 

A well-placed beam of light destroyed Airdramon as Seadramon became Betamon again.

"Let's do it Betamon! DigiMedallion energize!"

"Betamon medallion digivolve to…Wolfdramon! Speed of Friendship!"

Wolfdramon was the bomb. He had the body of a wolf with powerful legs and a huge tail. His back was covered in armored fur just like the wolf on the medallion. On his face was the same mask worn by Seadramon.

"Get them Wolfdramon!"

Two of the pieces of fur elongated into large wings. With a quick gallop he flew into the air. Once there, he moved at the speed of light. A mere blur shooting through the sky. He stopped behind Snimon.

"Dragon Ball!"

He opened his huge jaws and a ball of icy blue light formed before firing at Snimon destroying the big bug.

"Who's next?" he asked looking at Phantomon.

"We shall meet again! Darkmon will be ready for you!"

He faded away. Wolfdramon landed again becoming Tadpolemon, while the other digimon changed into rookie form.

"You guys found more medallions?" Mya asked.

"Yeah one each, you?"

"Same here. And we ran into an old friend. MetalClownmon," Brandon informed.

"Not that guy again, I thought we killed him," I said.

"It was another illusion. But enough with that. We found the rest of the prophecy."

"Yeah, Genevra told us. We know about the ritual. We also found out that it takes place tonight. At sundown."

"Shit," Brandon cursed. "Mya said she sensed death near, it's a new power. If the ritual's tonight, then Faith could die before we get there."

"We'll make it," Nick assured. "But we need to hurry. Let's get a move on."

"DigiMedallion energize!"

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…Talonmon! Talons of love and sincerity!"

We all got on Brandon's digimon and flew higher up the mountain. It was only a matter of time before we faced off with Darkmon. And the odds weren't good.

Will the digidestined make it in time to save Faith? How will the battle with Darkmon go? Will they win? Or is Mya's prediction right?


	22. A Race Against Time

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 22

"A Race Against Time"

Narrated by Brandon and Faith

Faith

At Darkmon's castle…

Darkmon had thrown me in a dungeon. I had tried various ways of escape. All of which failed. Things seemed hopeless. I just had to wait and pray that Brandon and the others would rescue me. But it didn't inspire much confidence.

A hologram had appeared last night. It was of Genevra. She said that she wasn't strong enough to enter the castle in person, so the best she could do was hologram. She didn't want to scare me, but she wanted to make sure I understood all of the consequences of being the key. Didn't want to scare me? Nice try. 

She told me about the rest of the prophecy and all about the ritual itself. Darkmon had to draw my blood. Once it began to run the gate between the two worlds would disappear and all Hell would break loose. And it wouldn't stop until the last drop of blood had left my body. In other words…I was going to die. Even if the others got here, the only way to ensure that the gate would never be opened would be to kill me. I was doomed.

"Excuse me my dear, but it's time."

Darkmon was smiling at me through the barred door. He opened the door and offered me his hand. Like I would touch him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Just stop with the good guy act. My brother and friends are gonna save me and then they'll kick your ass."

I spat in his face.

"Wicked brat! Enough with the theatrics. The ritual will begin in an hour. And once I get what I want you will be dead. And then I'll kill all your little friends. In fact I might keep you alive until I kill your brother."

I tried to slip under his arm and run, but he grabbed me and whacked me over the head with the other. I was out cold.

"Foolish bitch."

Brandon

"We're here. You guys ready?"

No one spoke. They were all scared. So was I. But I was determined to rescue Faith. I would never be able to live with my self if she died.

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"What are you talking about JT?!" I yelled.

He stumbled back. I guess I scared him.

"Back off Brandon!" Nick defended.

"I'm sorry."

"It's just that I don't think we're ready. We should try to find the other medallions. There's no reason to barge in there without a chance of winning. We could all end up dying. And all for one person's life."

I felt like he had just punched me in the gut.

"One person's life? You think this is just about one person's life? Have you not been paying attention to this whole prophecy thing? If Faith dies, we all die. As long as her blood is running, us and everyone in the world is in danger."

"I didn't think about that."

"Obviously."

"Brandon?" Mya asked. "I hate to even say this. But I'm just gonna say it. I think the only way to protect us and the world, as well as the digital world, is…to kill Faith."

As soon as the words had left her mouth I could tell she regretted it. I knew she was right. It was the only way. But I was hoping to find another one. And the fact that she had suggested it made me lose all respect for her. I thought she cared about me and my feelings. I thought she liked me, loved me even, but she actually told me to kill my own sister.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone, gets near Faith…I'll kill them," I warned.

Mya was at the verge of tears, but I didn't have time for it.

"We have less than an hour. Let's go. Talonmon, blast open the door."

"Talon Crusher!"

He made a huge hole in the door. He dedigivolved and we all walked through. Darkmon's castle was like a prison compound. Many jail cells lined the wall filled with digimon. I walked to one of them and spotted a Meramon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm Brandon. We're the digidestined. We've come to save my sister Faith from Darkmon."

"Thank goodness. I thought you were another evil digimon. You have to save your sister. I heard from Ogremon, Darkmon's henchmen, that she's the key. If he performs the ritual the digital world will be destroyed."

"We're working on it. Why are you locked up?"

"Darkmon catches digimon and then puts them in here until he needs them."

"Needs them for what?"

"He…when he gets…hungry, he…eats us."

"EW! Darkmon eats digimon!"

"Yes. Just the other day he had a Kiwimon, original recipe."

"Look, we'll get you out of here."

"Brandon, I talked to a locked up Gekomon. Darkmon plans to eat them. We have to save them," Nick said.

"I know. But we're running out of time. So…you and Mya stay here and help. I'll take JT and we'll look for Faith."

"Okay."

I started to walk away but Nick stopped me.

"Take care of him, okay?"

"You can count on me. I know what it's like to worry about a younger sibling. I'll protect him."

"Thanks pal."

"Crustmon digivolve to…Lobstremon!"

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Quillmon! Quills of sincerity!"

"Come on JT," I said.

The two of us went on to the next room, the digimon's attacks growing fainter. We emerged in a long hallway, which led to a circular room with computers lining the wall. 

"This must be the control room. Look at that screen. It shows where we are. He's been watching us this whole time," I figured.

"It's a good thing he's not in here to know that we're in his castle."

"But I'll be sure to tell him."

I turned to see Ogremon heading out the door.

"Thunder Horn!"

He froze in place being electrocuted.

"Beta Slugger!"

A hit to the head knocked him to the floor. I walked over to him and pulled out my sword. I flipped him over and pointed it at his neck.

"Where's Faith?"

"I…I…"

"Tell me!" I yelled kicking him in the thigh.

"Darkmon's performing…the ritual."

"Already?"

"He's preparing for it…only a little longer."

"Where. Are. They."

"He…he took her up to the roof. That's where the ritual must take place."

"Thanks. Now we're gonna leave and go to the roof. And you are gonna stay on the ground, and don't move until we are gone. Got it?"

"Yes."

I pulled my sword away. As soon as I did it he swiped his leg across the floor hitting my ankle and knocking me to the ground. My sword sliced my arm before clattering away.

"Ow!"

"Brandon!"

JT brandished his bow and aimed.

"Pummel Whack!"

JT was knocked against a wall, crashing the glass on a computer screen. Sparks flew everywhere as he fell to the floor, his back bleeding through a shredded shirt. He screamed and cried.

"I'll help!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

The large serpent filled the room. There wasn't enough room to move. I crawled towards JT and hoisted him on my back. With all the strength I could muster, I crept to the door where I made it out just as Seadramon filled the room with ice. Betamon walked out of the room.

"Ogremon's cooled off."

"JT's not looking to good. His backs a mess. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Should I go get Nick?" Spikemon asked.

"No. He'll kill me. Look, JT should be okay."

At that moment a herd of digimon barreled towards us. 

"I guess Nick and Mya finished the job."

One of them was a Monzaemon. As the others passed, he stopped.

"What happened to him?"

"He was cut pretty badly. I don't know if he'll make it."

"I can help. Happy Hearts!"

JT was surrounded by a pink heart bubble. When the bubble popped, his back was healed and he seemed fine.

"Thank you so much," I said.

He nodded and went after the other digimon. Nick and Mya walked up to us with Lobstremon and Quillmon in tow.

"Faith's on the roof. That's where the ritual takes place. We don't have much time," I informed.

"What are we waiting for?" Mya said.

"WAIT!"

It was the Gekomon that Nick had talked to. He had something in his hands. It looked like four…medallions!

"I found these. I heard Darkmon talking about finding them a few days ago. I knew where he had them hidden and I figured they could help you save your sister."

"Thanks," we all said.

One medallion floated to each of us. Mine was baby blue with a winged, standing dragon on it. Nick's was black and deep green with an insect on it. Mya had a pink one with a cat. And JT's was orange with a t-rex carved into it.

"Alright JT, we have the medallions. Now are you ready to go save Faith?"

"I guess we're as prepared as possible. Let's do it."

With Lobstremon in front crashing through bolted doors and Quillmon protecting the back we made our way up towards the roof.

It was a long walk that gave me plenty of time to think. I was still planning on keeping Faith alive. I couldn't let her die. If anyone touched her I would kill them. But also in the back of my mind was a little voice that told me that I should kill Faith myself. I blocked it out.

"This door leads to the roof," Lobstremon said. "Once through there's no turning back."

"We're ready," everyone said emotionless.

With a slam of his claw the door blasted open and we were on top of the castle. It already looked like night time up here, but a large clock at the top of one of the castle's towers assured us we still had about twenty minutes.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Darkmon asked.

I saw him in the center on a raised platform. Behind him strapped to two poles was my sister. My baby sister Faith.

"You're just in time for the festivities."

"We're shutting you down Darkmon. You won't be performing the ritual tonight. Or ever again."

"I'm shaking in my boots. Servants, take care of these buffoons."

We were surrounded on all sides by digimon. I noticed right off Phantomon of course. Then there was a Raremon, Roachmon, some Flymon, a defrosted Ogremon, Mojamon, Okuwamon, and Shellmon. 

"This could get ugly," Nick said.

"Our best bet is to go to ultimate," Mya suggested.

"Good idea. Digimon, go!"

"Spikemon digivolve to…Rhinomon!"

"Rhinomon digivolve to…Triceramon!"

"Lobstremon digivolve to…Pearlmon!"

"Catermon digivolve to…Buttramon!"

"Buttramon digivolve to…MetalButtramon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…MegaSeadramon!"

"You guys hold off the lackeys. I'll go get Faith."

"Brandon you can't fight with Darkmon by yourself," Mya argued.

"It's just something I've got to do. Now go."

Triceramon and I ran at Darkmon as the others opened fire on the evil digimon.

"Tri Horn Attack!"

Darkmon stopped the attacks in thin air and shot them back at me. I prepared to block with my sword…but then I realized I didn't have a sword. Damn! I had left it in the control room. I braced for impact but Triceramon jumped in front of me taking the blow head on. He changed back to Spikemon.

"I failed you Brandon," he whimpered.

"No buddy, you saved my life. You showed true courage and friendship."

As soon as I had said the words my new medallion erupted with light. The light swallowed Spikemon.

"Spikemon medallion digivolve to…X-Spikemon! Dragon of courage and friendship!"

X-Spikemon had grown and was standing on hind legs, just like the digimon on the medallion. His horn grew and he sprouted metal wings.

"I'm ready to shine the light on you Darkmon!"

He charged him. Leaping into the air and coming down with a kick in Darkmon's chest. He faltered. X-Spikemon took this time to grab one of the chains holding Faith and snapped it in half like a twig. He was going for the other one when Darkmon tackled him.

"You'll never save the girl!"

While they battled it out, I went for Faith.

"Faith, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Brandon, I knew you'd save me. You're the best brother in the world."

"Thanks, but we don't have time. I have to get you out of these chains."

"Why don't you use your sword?"

"I would if I could, but I can't. I left it behind."

"Shadow Beam!

I was hit! But not by the beam. X-Spikemon had taken the hit and flew through the air knocking into me.

"Brandon!" Faith screamed.

Darkmon was advancing on her. I glanced at the big clock. It was two till. He was getting ready to kill her.

"X-Blast!"

Darkmon was knocked away again.

Meanwhile the others were getting beat bad. Their digimon were rookies again and the evil digimon were surrounding them. Another attack from Darkmon sent X-Spikemon crashing to the ground. All seemed lost.

The clock struck. The familiar chimes rang. And I knew it was all over. The only way was to kill Faith right now. But how could I kill my own sister. I was lost in my own thoughts. I crept backwards, dazed, against a tower wall. My mind was blank. I was in shock.

Then time stopped. No one moved. I awoke from my stupor when twelve balls of light flew from the sky and surrounded me. The balls spun around and soon became twelve faces. I recognized them as the original digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody.

"What the…?"

"We are the original digidestined," they all said in unison. "We can see that you and your friends are in trouble. If Darkmon draws blood from the key, you are all doomed. You must protect the key."

"I tried. We all did. But it's impossible now. We've lost."

"No. We sent the key to you knowing that you were the one person who could protect it."

"You sent it to me."

"Yes. When we first erected the gate a key was formed to allow certain people to pass through the gate. The digidestined. We knew that you were the next generation of digidestined. And we knew that you were the one person that could protect the key. So we implanted it in someone very dear to you, knowing that you would never let it get into the wrong hands."

"So it's your fault all of this is happening? Why would you do this to me? You've ruined my life!"

"You hold the power to change that. You must protect the key. You alone can protect it. That's why we sent it to you in the form of a…"

"Sister, yeah I know."

"Sister? No, we sent it to you in the form of a…lover."

What does all this mean? How will everything turn out? Who will live? And who will die? Find out in the two-chapter conclusion of Digimon: The Year of Reckoning.


	23. The Key

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 23

"The Key"

Narrated by Brandon

"When we first erected the gate a key was formed to allow certain people to pass through the gate. The digidestined. We knew that you were the next generation of digidestined. And we knew that you were the one person that could protect the key. So we created someone who would become very dear to you, knowing that you would never let it get into the wrong hands."

"So it's your fault all of this is happening? Why would you do this to me? You've ruined my life!"

"You hold the power to change that. You must protect the key. You alone can protect it. That's why we sent it to you in the form of a…"

"Sister, yeah I know."

"Sister? No, we sent it to you in the form of a…lover."

"A lover? But Faith is my sister."

"Faith? No, Faith is not the key."

"Are you saying that…you're telling me that…Mya's the key?"

"We thought you had figured it out."

"But, Faith, she doesn't have a digimon. And it makes sense that she's the key."

"Faith is not the key. In fact she shouldn't even be in the digital world. Her being here is a fluke."

I thought back to the day we had entered the digital world.

*Flashback*

"Brandon!"

My gaze went up and I saw her on a cliff that Nick and I used for diving.

"Faith…" I wave splashed over me. "…Get off of there!"

"I'm gonna save you!"

And with that she jumped off, barreling through the hair. And then she hit…

The blow knocked the air out of me. I lost my grip on the girl and she floated away. The world around me blurred. I slowly sunk down into the water.

And then everything blacked out…

*End Flashback*

"Faith had jumped off of a rock trying to save me. But she landed on me and we both sunk down into the water…"

"And through the gate. Your bodies were intertwined together, so she got a free ride."

This was too much. I had to be hallucinating. I looked at Faith. Darkmon was about to slice into her. But nothing would happen. Mya was the key. Mya, my Mya, was the key. She was going to die.

"I still don't understand how Mya can be the key," I said.

"Think back, think hard. The answers are in your mind. You just dig for them."

I concentrated, trying to go back in the past.

*Flashbacks*

We were swimming in a lake that lies in the depths of our state forest. Today it was just the four of us. Oh, there was this other girl on the shore. She was beautiful. She had chocolate colored skin, dark, shiny, long, flowing hair, green eyes like mine, and the face of an angel. She was new to the neighborhood so I didn't know much about her. I didn't even know her name.

"Hey who's that girl?" I asked Nick.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

"AHH!"

It was Faith! I looked to see her cornered by a Flymon. There was a large tear on her shirtsleeve and blood was seeping out of it. That Flymon had tried to kill her.

"Look at the facts," Faith continued. "I don't have a digimon, but somehow I was brought to this world. And the only way we could have gotten into the digital world was if we had the key in the lake. And we were the only ones there. It makes sense."

"Well, then it could be any of us," Nick said.

"But I'm the only one without a digimon, without a purpose here."

"The prophecy doesn't say anything about the key not having a digimon," Nick went on.

"But then why am I here?!"

I saw Mya tense. She looked scared.

"What's wrong? Do you see Darkmon's castle?"

"No…I just…it felt like someone was walking over my grave. I sense danger."

"Danger? Do you think we're close to Darkmon's castle?"

"Maybe. I see a castle."

"Where?!"

"In my mind. I think it's another one of my powers. It's vague. But it seems close. And it's surrounded in darkness."

"So we're almost there! Alright!"

"No. It's not a good thing. I see danger and pain and…"

"And what?"

"Death."

*End Flashbacks*

It all of a sudden made sense. I had never seen Mya before in my life until that day in the lake. Nobody had. And anyone of us could have been the key. And Faith had bled before but nothing had happened. And Mya had sensed death before. It must have been her own. This also explained why she was cold all the time. I mean, keys were cold, right?

"It's true. Mya's the key. I have to protect her!"

"Yes, you must. You must keep her safe until the sun rises. Do not let her shed even one drop of blood," the digidestined warned before turning back into balls of light and flying away.

Time began again. Darkmon was very close to Faith, dagger raised.

"FAITH!" Nick screamed.

"Brandon, do something!" Mya cried.

"Help her!" JT yelled.

But I didn't move. I stood there while Darkmon prepared to draw blood from my sister, hoping for the world to end. The others were scared and knew it was all over. And I didn't move.

"Prepare for the end. Because of you, everyone you know and love will die," Darkmon taunted. "It's show time."

He brought up the dagger to Faith's stomach. 

"Shallow cuts. That's all it takes to get the job done."

Very gingerly, Darkmon jerked the dagger slicing two cuts into Faith's stomach. Blood seeped through her shirt. Darkmon smiled and looked around, waiting for some action. My friends were in shock.

But nothing happened. I had expected it, but no one else did. They were even more confused now. Darkmon's smile had faded from his face.

"What? Where's the Apocalypse? Where's the destruction and pain and death? What the hell is going on?!"

"Sorry Darkmon, but you're key seems broken," I said stepping out from the dark corner I had sunk into. "No wait, it can't be broken. Maybe, just maybe, Faith isn't the key. Ever think of that?"

Everyone gasped.

"But she is the key damn it!"

"Says you. There is no proof she's the key, there never has been."

"But you all said that she was the key…"

"We didn't know what we were talking about. All I know is, you don't have much time before your 3000 years of waiting will have been wasted. But at least you'll have 3000 more years to figure out that the key's…"

He jerked his head, thinking I'd slipped.

"Oops. I almost gave it away."

"You stupid child! I will kill you if you don't tell me who the key is!"

"Ah, but then you'd never know."

"DAMN YOU!"

"I love you too. But enough of the sentiments. It's time to put you out of _our_ misery."

Darkmon growled and flung the dagger at me. I dodged to the left. The dagger continued flying through the air. 

"Ugh!"

It had hit JT! But not the blade. The handle had conked him on the head. He looked all woozy.

"Stop spinning around," he told us. "Bitch, I'm the king! Not you!"

He had gone bananas. This was just what we needed.

"Stop burning the chickens!" he yelled smacking Nick. "I wanna be a big girl and march in the parade."

"Would someone please shut that dumb kid up," Darkmon pleaded.

Then JT looked at Mya. His eyes got wide and he was gasping while pointing at her.

"Look at all the pretty colors. The light is so pure, and there's so much beautiful energy!"

Mya got frightened while the light bulb went off in Darkmon's head. He started towards Mya, but I ran forward to intercept him.

"Dark Claw!"

I was knocked to the ground. Darkmon used his elongated arm to grab the dagger from the ground and with a quick swipe cut into Mya's arm.

Her blood ran down her arm. She began to cry.

"It's me? I'm the key? What have I done?" she cried.

But to everyone's dismay, again nothing happened. What the hell? Mya was the key, no doubt about it, but for some odd reason her blood hadn't opened the gate. Maybe the prophecy was wrong.

"This is really starting to piss me off," Darkmon cringed.

Why didn't the Apocalypse begin? Is Mya really the key? Will the prophecy come true? And will Mya's prediction come true? All questions will be answered in the final chapter of Digimon: The Year of Reckoning.


	24. The End

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Chapter 24

"The End"

Narrated by Mya and Brandon

Mya

My life had just been turned upside down. It wasn't enough that I had been brought to the digital world. That I had sold my soul to Devilmon. That the one person I loved most was grieving because his sister was destined to die. No, no, that just wasn't bad enough. Now I find out that I'm actually the one that will die. I'm the key. Isn't that just peachy.

Not one minute after I had found out that I was the prophesized key, Darkmon had slit my arm. Blood slowly ran down my arm, dripping to the ground. But nothing happened. The world didn't end. Everything was great except of course for the fact that I was bleeding.

"This is really starting to piss me off," Darkmon cringed.

"Nothing happened," Brandon said shocked. "But, you're the key. The original digidestined told me."

"What?"

"They came to me and told me that you had been sent to me, so that I could protect you. You aren't a real human. You're just energy compiled together. You are the key."

"But, I know I'm real. I mean, I remember every part of my life vividly."

"When they created you, they filled your mind with false memories, so that you and everyone else would never know that you are the key."

I wasn't real? I was a made-up person? How…Wait a minute! If I weren't real then I couldn't have a soul, could I? That means Devilmon didn't take anything. 

"I didn't lose my soul!" I accidentally said out loud.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I…well…you see…"

"On the contrary."

From the sky fell the little red digimon. 

"Devilmon," everyone spat.

"It's good to see you too. So, you finally figured out that Mya is the key?"

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew. I know all. And Mya, to answer your little question, you do have a soul. Or at least, you did."

Brandon stared at me, eyes wondering.

"What is he talking about?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, everyone, I have something to confess. You see, when JT and I were taken to that underwater cave, I sorta…"

"She gave me her soul!" Devilmon cackled.

"You sold you soul?" Brandon said unbelievingly.

"I had no choice."

"Oh she had a choice. She practically thrust her soul upon me. And all for what? The love of Brandon?"

"You liar!" I yelled.

"Mya, is he telling the truth?" Brandon asked hurt.

"Of course not! Why would I do that to you, to myself?"

"Now who's lying," Devilmon scoffed.

"Mya, I want to believe you, trust me. But I remember, as soon as you escaped the cave, I saw you in a new light. I was falling in love with you. Was it because of Devilmon?"

"Brandon," I cried. "He's lying, I swear. I only sold my soul, because JT and our digimon were in danger. I did it so he would save their lives. I would never try to win your love by selling my soul."

Devilmon smirked. He was sure that Brandon wouldn't buy it. Hell, I wouldn't if the tables were turned. But Brandon looked deep into my eyes and saw that I was telling the truth.

"I believe you," he said.

As soon as the words had left his lips, we crept towards each other and our lips met. It was the most romantic first kiss ever. But it was short-lived.

"Shadow Beam!"

The ground beneath us exploded sending us flying.

"I don't give a damn about the days of your lives, I want to know who the key is!" Darkmon growled.

"Mya's the key," Devilmon answered.

"Then why didn't her blood cause the Apocalypse?!"

"Because, Mya's soul holds the key. Without it, she cannot open the gate. That's why I took it. Because I knew she was the key, and I wanted to be the ruler of the digital world," Devilmon informed swinging the vial back and forth. "And now, I will open the gate and it will be my hand that destroyed the worlds. I will be almi…"

Devilmon exploded. Darkmon had shot his Shadow Beam straight through him. I was very much relieved that that bastard was gone.

"NO!" Nick screamed.

I looked to where he was pointing. The vial! It was falling. CRASH! The glass exploded into a million shards. The shiny blue-purple light escaped from its imprisonment and floated in the air. Then it came towards me and implanted itself in my chest.

"Ah."

I had my soul back! A wave of heat flooded my body. I felt so good! I was beaming glancing around at my friends. But they didn't have the same expression. In fact, they were horrified.

I looked upwards, following their gaze. My smile faded. I felt like I was going to throw up. The sky had literally ripped apart. We could see the real world. Our neighborhood. Suddenly the house next door to Brandon and Faith floated off the ground and entered the digital world. Then it hit the mountain we were on, exploding. We could hear the blood curdling screams from inside.

Trees and rocks, even digimon floating through the sky and then entered the real world. All of Darkmon's henchmen flew through the rip, before falling through the real world and landing in the Pacific Ocean, drowning. Humans came through the rip, then fell to their deaths. It was horrible. 

"Perfect," Darkmon laughed. "Because your blood was already running, as soon as your soul entered you, the end began. This is better then I could have imagined."

I looked at my arm. Blood continued to drip. I was starting to feel light-headed. The more the blood dripped, the bigger the rip became. The entire mountain shook as the Statue of Liberty shot from the hole and crashed at the foot of the mountain.

"This is all my fault. I have to end this," I told my friends. "You have to kill me. Hurry, before any more damage is done."

"We can't kill you," JT whined.

"You're our friend," Nick argued.

"I won't do it," Brandon said. "I don't care if the world ends, I won't lose you. We'll die together."

"NO! Brandon, I can't see you die. I don't want you to. I'm the key, I have to end this. Think about the rest of the world. People have already died. By ending one life, we save millions of others."

"You can't die. I can't live without you!" Brandon cried.

"Mya, please, you're my friend, you can't die," Catermon said.

"I'm sorry girl, but I have to. JT, I'm glad I got to know you. Thanks for saving my life in that underground cave."

"You saved mine too."

"Then we're even. Nick, you're a great friend. It means so much to me that you didn't take advantage of me when I was all lusty. And thank you for protecting Catermon, and bringing her back to life."

"I'll miss you Mya."

"I'll miss you too. Faith, you're like the sister I never had. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. But I'm glad that I'm the key rather then you."

She couldn't speak, she was too overcome with tears.

"Brandon…oh, this is so hard. Um, I guess there's only one thing for me to say. I love you. You've saved my life countless times, and you have been so sweet to me, and I love you for that. I will always be in your heart."

"Mya…I love you too…please, don't die."

"I must. And I want you to kill me."

"What?"

"Please, just do it."

"Mya, I can't and I won't."

"Your damn right you won't," Darkmon threatened. "The longer her blood runs, the longer the world is ripped apart."

A pyramid crashed into the side of the mountain.

"I'll miss you all. Thank you for everything," I spoke my final words.

WOOSH! 

"AH!"

I fell to the ground, with the dagger in my heart. Thank God for my powers, I might not have been able to do it manually. The pain was unbearable. I felt like…well, like someone was stabbing a knife in my heart. My last thoughts were that of the digital world. My friends and our digimon. The good and bad times. I thought about…my blood ran dry.

Brandon

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Darkmon and I yelled together. But for different reasons I'm sure.

I collapsed, waterfalls of tears falling to the ground. Mya was dead. She was gone forever. I noticed the rip in the sky close up. The gate was closed. Both worlds had been saved, but Mya was still dead. And now we were stuck in the digital world.

"I am sick of you damn kids always ruining my plans!" Darkmon shouted. "Game's over."

I wiped my tears from my eyes. As far as I was concerned, Darkmon was responsible for Mya's death. I was going to avenge her death.

"X-Spikemon!"

"X-Beam!"

Darkmon was hit. He wasn't hurt.

"Shadow Beam!"

"X-Beam!"

The two beams smashed into each other. Neither one was giving out.

"Guys! I know this isn't the best time, but we need more power. Try out your new medallions!"

Nick and JT held out the medallions.

"DigiMedallions energize!"

"Crustmon medallion digivolve to…Arachnimon! Venom of kindness!"

"Betamon medallion digivolve to…Dragomon! Fangs of courage!"

Arachnimon was large spider that stood on two legs, with the other six fully movable arms. His pincers were practically dripping with venom, and on his back were four large wings.

Dragomon was like Seadramon only fiery red in color, with fire for hair, large claws, and huge fangs.

"What about me?" Catermon asked.

To answer her question, Mya's body began to glow with a bright pink light. The medallion around her neck was glowing with the same light.

"Catermon medallion digivolve to…Soulmon! Angel of Light!"

Soulmon was an angel in a pink outfit. She had a long bullwhip tail and pointy cat ears. Her hands were clawed, and she had six mighty wings.

Arachnimon charged Darkmon, throwing him off balance. But X-Spikemon's beam hit Arachnimon, sending him flying.

"Dark Claw!"

The claw flew at Soulmon, but her tail wrapped around it and yanked Darkmon into the air.

"X-Beam!"

Darkmon was hit and fell to the ground. Dragomon wrapped his body around him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Fatal Freeze!" Darkmon coughed.

Dragomon froze and Darkmon shimmied out of his grasp. Arachnimon was back on his feet and faced off against him.

"Viral Venom!"

A mist of venom sprayed from Arachnimon's mouth. Darkmon was coated in it and began to cough, become short of breath, and eventually his skin began to burn.

"Shadow Beam!"

Arachnimon jumped up, but his legs were still hit and he fell crumpled on the ground. Dragomon, unfrozen, swirled in the sky above Darkmon.

"Fire Storm!"

Flaming rocks pelted down on Darkmon singeing him. 

"Arggh!"

"X-Beam!"

Darkmon was blasted into one of the castle's towers. Soulmon flew above him.

"You will pay for what you've done to my friend Mya. Cat's Curse!"

"NOOO!!" Darkmon screamed.

Four bony arms erupted from the ground around Darkmon. They grabbed at him and slowly pulled him into the ground.

"This isn't over! You will all fry in Hell for what you have done to me!"

"Save us a seat," Soulmon laughed.

And with that, Darkmon sank under the ground. He was now trapped in Hell for all eternity. We hoped.

"We did it," I gasped. "We defeated Darkmon."

I should have been happy, thrilled even. But of course I wasn't. How could I be when the one person I truly loved was lying dead only a few feet away.

We all gathered around our lost friend. She must have felt so much pain. I knelt down and placed a kiss on her cold lips. Nick and JT held her hands. 

"We have a problem," JT said. "How are we going to get back to the real world without the key?"

"I don't know," I said. "We might be trapped here forever."

"We can help."

It was our digimon. 

"We can feed our power to Mya," Soulmon said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Arachnimon said. "She won't come back to life."

"But it will give her soul enough power to open the gate, allowing you to get through," X-Spikemon said.

"But the gate won't stay open for long. Once we give her our power, you must leave," Dragomon said.

"Will Mya's body come with us?" Nick asked. "I mean, she deserves a proper funeral, after all she's been through."

"Yes, her body must go."

"Then let's do it," I said. "We're going to miss all of you. Goodbye X-Spikemon. You're a great friend."

"We'll meet again Arachnimon," Nick assured. "Keep it real. And Soulmon, I'll miss you a lot too. I'll never forget our time together."

"I'll miss you Dragomon," JT cried. "I love you."

"Um…guys. Are you forgetting something, or someone. HELP ME!"

It was Faith. I had forgotten all about her. One of her arms was still chained up.

"I'll help her," Soulmon offered.

With a swipe of her claws, Faith was free.

"We better go now," I said.

"Goodbye," our digimon said. "We'll always remember you and how you saved the digital world."

Their bodies began to glow. The light shot out at Mya. Her body floated upwards, and then ours followed. We were flying up into the sky. I could see the whole digital world. I then realized how much we had saved. Mya was right. We sacrificed one life to save millions. She had such a big heart. And I loved her even more now.

Our digimon became in-training again and bounced up and down yelling goodbye. I looked up and saw the sky open up and we were sucked through it, right before it closed again.

So that was it. Our adventure in the digital world was over. As I looked back at it, all the danger and such, I realized it wasn't that bad. And the result was good. Both worlds were safe now. But Mya was still dead and that was enough to make me want to die. But I would go on living, we all would, for her. 

This marks the end of Brandon, Nick, JT, Mya, and Faith's adventures in the digital world. They saw good and bad times, but in the end came out on top. But the story isn't quite over. To give Mya civilized respect, stay tuned for the epilogue, which will document her funeral and the short, but fulfilling life she lived.


	25. Epilogue

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning ****

Digimon: The Year of Reckoning

Epilogue

Narrated by Brandon

"Friends, we are gathered here today, to honor the life of Mya Solange Johnson. It is always distressing when we see such a young person pass on. But when that person is so full of life, so congenial, and so loved by all her peers, it is one hundred times harder."

The reverend had a wonderful speech. He of course had no idea who Mya was, or what she was. No one did, save myself, Nick, JT, and Faith. But his words were so true, so perfectly spoken, it was as if he was speaking of his own daughter.

I stood there, under the bright sun, in the cemetery. A small gathering of people were standing around Mya's coffin, which would soon be lowered into the ground forever. Most of the people were just churchgoers that the reverend must have convinced to come. 

I was wearing the same suit I had worn when my father had died. But I had gotten it altered due to a growth spurt. Faith was holding my hand. She stood in a simple black dress. This was very hard on her.

Nick and JT were on the opposite side of the gathering wearing similar suits. Their father, James, stood with them. He didn't know Mya, but he was very committed to his children and was always there for them.

"I know most of you never had relationships with this young lady. To be honest, I myself never did. So, to give her proper respect, I have invited those who knew her the best to share their feelings and emotions."

He stepped to the side as Faith walked towards the podium. She struggled with tears, then compiled herself, and began.

"I had known Mya only a few weeks. We were thrown into each other's lives unconventionally. But in the time I got to know her, I knew us meeting was fate. She was definitely like a sister to me. She taught me a lot, though she probably didn't even know it. She taught me that you should be able to do anything and everything for your true friends, even if it means hurting yourself. She was always there for me and her other friends and I love her for that. She was truly one of a kind."

Faith stepped down. Her speech was very professional for a twelve-year-old. I was very proud of her. JT was next.

"I too experienced the teachings of Mya Solange Johnson. For she stuck to her commitment of doing anything for her friends, with me. She gave me the best gift anyone ever has. Life. She saved my life by putting her own in jeopardy and I am eternally grateful for that. I wish she were still her today so I could repay her," he said looking up to the sky. "Mya, I know you are in heaven. Please accept my gratitude, for it is all I can give you now."

JT wiped his eyes and walked back over to his brother and father. I was surprised at his eulogy, but later found out that Nick helped him write it. Nick stepped up to the podium.

"I would like to consider Mya as one of my best friends. In the short time I had known her, she easily made a lasting impression in my heart. Knowing that I will never see her shining face again, is more pain than most of you will ever know. I would just like to apologize once more to her. Not too long ago, I was needed to look after her best friend. But my own selfishness caused this friend her life. Though Mya could not express her true devastation at the time, I knew she was crushed. Thankfully, a miracle brought this friend back to life. I believe it was Mya's loving heart. Mya, I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. Please forgive me."

I had no idea Nick still blamed himself for Catermon's short death. I thought he had accepted Mya's forgiveness and moved on. But I guess I was wrong. It was my turn now. 

"This is very hard for me. Because I knew Mya like no one else did. When I first met Mya, I was in awe at her beauty and grace. But once I got to know her, I realized her true beauty was on the inside. After being in such close quarters, I developed feelings for her. We both kinda had a non-spoken relationship. Until I was put under the impression that she was dying. Then I finally told her how I felt, and vice-versa. We went on to spend many days together, in love. But on her last day on earth, when I found out that I was going to lose her, my world ended. I felt I couldn't go on. Then we shared our first kiss, and that was it. She died and I must go on without the one person I love most. But I'll do it, and her watching over me will help me. Mya, I love you."

I broke down. I was a mess. I couldn't let people see me like this. Without another word, I bolted. Running nowhere, just trying to get away. I eventually found myself back at the lake, where Mya and I had first met. Sort of. I had thought at one time, this lake had ruined my life. All the horrible times spent in the digital world.

But as I thought about it, I would have never have met Mya otherwise. True, I wouldn't have to go through this pain of losing her. But I would never have felt the love that we shared. What's that quote…. "It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved before." I truly appreciated that now.

I just sat there, watching the water ripple. I could have been there for hours or minutes, time wasn't really comprehendible. After a while, Nick, JT, and Faith joined me. Mya had been buried. The funeral was over. It was all over. We all just sat in silence, thinking about how much we had been through in the past few weeks. A lifetime's worth. 

I looked to the side and saw Mya. Her beautiful smiling face staring into my eyes.

"The funeral was beautiful. So were the eulogies. Thank you so much for everything. I love you, Brandon."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Mya was sitting right there talking to me! I turned to the others, but they were just staring out at the ocean. When I looked back, she was gone. 

"I wish Mya could have been here with us," Nick said.

I thought about what he said, and what I had just seen. Mya may have been gone in body, but her spirit would always remain. My mind went back to that fateful day Mya was taken away from me. Back to the words she had said.

"Brandon…oh, this is so hard. Um, I guess there's only one thing for me to say. I love you. You've saved my life countless times, and you have been so sweet to me, and I love you for that. I will always be in your heart."

A smile filled my face. It was the first smile that had graced my face in the last twenty-four hours. I looked at Nick and he looked at me quizzically.

"She is."


End file.
